Flor Venenosa
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: ¿Que sucedió en aquella ocasión? Quién se ha perdido entre el tiempo y el olvido, tal vez no regresé jamás. Él que en aquellos tiempos fue puro, ya no lo será jamás. -No yaoi-
1. Intervalo de tiempo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro. _

**Aclaraciones: **Este es el primer fic que escribo y que se vea en la necesidad de ser clasificado "M" No apto para personas sensibles. Los personajes, (o algunos) puede que tengan actitudes diferentes, en especial el personaje principal. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Ah! por cierto, no es Yaoi. _  
_

**Última Nota:** Para mis lectoras. ¡Sí! ya sé que debería ponerme a trabajar en los otros fics, pero mi musa esta toda loca y ya me ganó. Sí no la complazco luego no coopera. Pero esto no quiere decir que no me interese por los demás fics, ya tengo algunos adelantados y posiblemente esta semana va a ver varias actualizaciones. Les juro que la espera valdrá ;)

Ahora, sin nada más que decir... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_"¡Cuan hermosos eran aquellos días! En donde solía escuchar todo a mi alrededor y solía apreciar cuan hermoso era todo. Como cuando la intensidad del viento revolvía el verdor de los árboles y las flores desprendían un hermoso aroma que siempre adoré. Como cuando los destellos del sol iluminaban cada día, cada mañana, cada tarde, como cuando iluminaban el agua de los ríos, haciéndola brillar más aún que el más caro y grande diamante. Como cuando el cielo era claro y azul, cuando las estrellas brillaban y me acompañaban cada noche de ensueño. Eran días sencillos, eran días tranquilos, eran días bellos y pacíficos. _

_Pero ahora me pregunto..._

_-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-_

_Las flores se marchitaron, las estrellas titilaron de pronto y después su brillo se perdió, el cielo se torno grisáceo, se lleno de nubes y lo único que hacía era mojar la tierra con pequeñas gotas sucias. El agua cristalina de los ríos dejo de correr y apaciguar mis oídos con su murmullo, dejo de ser dulce el aroma de las rosas y el néctar de las flores, la miel mas rica y pura ahora me sabe amarga. El sol ya no me ilumina, ni la luna me acompaña. Ahora... todo se ha vuelto vacío..."_

* * *

**- *Flor Venenosa* -**_  
_

**Capítulo 1**

**- Intervalo de Tiempo -**

No era para menos la situación en la que se encontraba. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero aún así el tiempo seguía sin sentido para él. Ya no había nada que le importase. Ni si quiera mantener los ojos cerrados… o abiertos. El tiempo y el espacio se habían perdido. ¿Qué había pasado ahora? ¿Qué había pasado antes? ¿Qué había pasado después? Era solo la asquerosa sensación de no saber nada y la vez creer saber todo.

Como mil y una noches de ensueño y mil y una noches de insomnio, como beber mil veces agua del mar y beber mil veces agua de un río. Como desnudarse, como vestirse. Como bañarse, como ensuciarse.

No existía ahora nada, puesto que nada era seguro. Eso lo sabía, pero hacía ya mucho que lo olvido. Así como olvido quién era. Así como se deshizo de quién en realidad era, o tal vez se convirtió en quien realidad era, no lo sabe. Como lo había hecho muchas noches, y había despertado muchas mañanas. Estaba saciado, no, porque todo lo que hacía, no le complacía. Porque lo que le complacía, no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Fácil, simplemente no existía.

Era ya de día. Lo sabía porque la luz del sol aclaro sus ojos a través de sus parpados, hasta llegar a sus iris azules. No era necesario que abriera los ojos, y así lo hizo. Se levantó, dejando a un lado la suave y blanca sabana que lo cubría. Sus pies sintieron el frío piso de azulejo blanco, con pasos algo descuidados, caminó y se dirigió al baño de su apartamento. Se metió a la regadera, aún el agua fría. Otra vez lo había hecho. El agua caía, por su piel tersa y clara, por su torso, bajando por su abdomen, escurriendo por sus muslos. Por su cuerpo tan bien formado. Pero ya muy usado.

Comenzó a asearse, pues se sentía sucio. Pero sabía que aunque sumergiera su cuerpo en agua limpia o purificarse en el agua tan fétida del Ganges no lo quitaría de la morbosidad y asquerosidad. Estaba sucio por dentro.

¿Qué era justicia? ¿Qué era pureza? ¿Qué era castidad? Creyó alguna vez saberlo. Pero ahora solo sabía que todo eso lo había perdido… hace mucho tiempo.

- _"Sin el animal que habita dentro de nosotros… somos ángeles castrados…"- _Intentó auto convencerse mientras volvía a abrir la llave de la regadera. Mientras volvía a sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo desnudo libremente.

Su conciencia no le remordía, su moral no se lo impedía. Pero, de alguna manera, esto no le gustaba, pero aún así, lo seguía haciendo.

Tomó una toalla para cubrirse y secarse. Después de ello, salió del baño y se dirigió a su recamara. Siguió si abrir los ojos, y lo único que hizo, fue recargarse en el marco de la puerta. Sus parpados seguían cerrados, y, aún así, no le imposibilito saber que era lo que ocurría.

- Veo que ya has despertado.- Le dijo a la chica castaña y de tez blanca que se hallaba enredada entre las sabanas de su cama. Ella dio un bostezo.

- Buenos días.- Saludo después de haberse tallado los ojos.

- Me parece que es hora de que te vayas.- Sugirió, mientras se introducía en la habitación, para buscar algo de ropa.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó ella.

- Dudo...- Dijo mientras se deshacía de su toalla y comenzaba a vestirse, frente a ella.- Que si en esta habitación, hubiese una ramera, esa fueras tú...

- ¿Que quieres decir?- Ella lo miró confundida. Pero a la vez, se enajenaba con aquel paisaje que se divisaba frente a ella.

- Será mejor que te vayas.- Las hebras cayeron cuales cascadas después de colocarse la camisa.- Y no vuelvas nunca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo dije.- Termino de vestirse.- Ahora por favor, vete. Aléjate de aquí. Hazlo.

La chica castaña se vistió, tomo sus prendas, sus pertenencias, y después de ello, se fue.

- ¿No te interesa si quiera conocer mi nombre?- preguntó antes de cruzar la puerta de salida. El negó con la cabeza.- Pero yo si quiero conocer el tuyo.- Intentó conocerlo.

- No lo tendrás.- Después de ello, cerro la puerta.

Caminó hacía la cocina, y se sirvió algo para desayunar. No tenía hambre, pero, lamentablemente, el humano esta acostumbrado a hacer cosas no necesarias. La costumbre se había hecho parte de su vida, para su desgracia. Suspiró tranquilamente, este sería otro día, otra noche y otra... chica, pensaba, tal vez.

Escuchó el timbre sonar. Sí era ella, no abriría, y no le concedería la desgracia de saber cual era su nombre. Pero, no, ella no era.

- Correo para usted.- El cartero extendió un sobre blanco.- ¡Que tenga un lindo día!- Él solo asintió con la cabeza, tomó el sobre y cerro la puerta. Cuando leyó el las líneas escritas en el sobre, lo arrugo y tiró al cesto de basura, junto con más sobre en él.

El sobre decía: _"Para Shaka. Por favor, léelo antes de tirarlo."_

_- _No existe nada sagrado que me divierta ya.- Dicho esto, salió de su apartamento.

Suspiró resignada, esperando que el Santo de Virgo hiciera su aparición frente a ella. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, para masajear calmadamente su sien. El caballero dorado, hizo una reverencia, apareciendo frente a ella.

- Creo que tendrás que ir por él.- Habló seriamente.

- ¿Cuantas solicitudes has enviado?- preguntó.

- Veintidós.- Respondió en tono entristecido. Él asintió.

- De acuerdo.- Dicho esto, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Espera.- Habló, él se viro hacía ella.- Ten cuidado Shun.

- No te preocupes Saori.- Sonrió.- Traeré a Shaka de regreso. Ella asintió con la mirada. El peli verde salió por la salida de la cámara del patriarca. Cuando respiró el aire fresco de la mañana, miró algo triste.

- El intervalo de tiempo...- Susurró.- ¿Por que tenía que ser así?- Cerro los ojos decepcionado, y después de ello, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dispuesto a traerlo de regreso.

Continuará...


	2. Ahora

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro._

***Soho:**Es un área central ubicada en la Ciudad de Westminister, Inglaterra. Es conocida por sus numerosos clubs, pubs, bares, etc. Donde habitan las prostitutas, y también es el principal barrio gay de Londres.

* * *

_"Había necesidad de sentirme seguro, había necesidad de olvidarme de todo, pero todo lo que hacía, simplemente me hacía recordar cada vez más. Es más fácil fingir que nada paso y esquivarlo que enfrentarlo, pues es eso lo que he estado haciendo…_

_¿Cuándo fue el día en que comencé a dejarme llevar por las índoles que nunca fueron buen argumento, un ofensa, inclusive contra mí mismo?"_

* * *

**- *Flor Venenosa* -**

**Capítulo 2**

**- Ahora -**

Shun caminaba, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a Acuario. Cuando entró al templo, se encontró con Hyoga, que entrenaba con Camus en esos momentos. Al entrar podía sentir como al ambiente era demasiado frío, pidió a Hyoga que pudieran salir a conversar por unos momentos a fuera.

- ¿Qué sucede Shun?- preguntó Hyoga en la entrada de Acuario.

- Hyoga, quiero pedirte un favor.- Shun lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo?- interrogó extrañado Hyoga al notar el tono serio en la voz de Shun.

- De hecho sí.- Shun le sonrió para que se tranquilizara -. Saldré algunos días del Santuario, tal uno o dos como máximo.

- ¿A dónde irás?

- A Inglaterra.- Respondió.

- ¿A Inglaterra? – A Hyoga le extraño, puesto que Shun no tenía familia o conocidos por esas tierras, no qué él supiera.

- Sí, y quiero que me acompañes.

- ¿Acompañarte? ¿A qué irás?

- Te puedo explicar en el camino, pero solo si decides acompañarme ¿Qué dices?

- Dices que máximo dos días ¿No?- Shun asintió con la cabeza -. Claro, solo deja informo a mi maestro Camus ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, te esperaré en Virgo, no empaques mucha ropa, no nos quedaremos por mucho.- Hyoga asintió con la cabeza.

Hyoga de nuevo entro al templo de Acuario, mientras Shun siguió su camino hacía Virgo. Pensaba. ¿Cómo haría para traer a Shaka de regreso? Vaya que no sería nada fácil, pues aproximadamente hace un año de que no le veía. Pero entendía la preocupación de Saori, y también la suya, inclusive la del patriarca, por eso era necesario el traerle de vuelta.

Llego a Virgo, se deshizo de la armadura dorada, guardándola en su caja de Pandora, puesto que, pensó que tal vez no sería de mucho agrado el que Shaka lo viera portándola. Comenzó a empacar algo de ropa. Después de algunos minutos Hyoga bajó al templo en donde se encontraba Shun.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó cuando lo vio llegar.

- Claro.- Respondió cargando una maleta en su mano derecha, y en su espalda la enorme caja de su armadura de Cisne. Shun lo miró divertido.

- Hyoga, no va a ser necesario que lleves tu armadura.- Le sonrió.

- ¿A no? Entonces la baje para nada.- Dejó caer la enorme caja.- ¿No te molesta que la deje aquí hasta que regresemos? Digo… es que, ya baje desde Acuario y…

- Claro puedes dejarla.- Afirmó Shun, cerrando su maleta, dando a entender que ya estaba listo. Ambos amigos salieron de la casa de Virgo y comenzaron a bajar hacía Leo. En el camino nadie dijo nada. Hyoga esperaba a que Shun le dijera cual era ese lugar al que irían pero él nunca dijo nada. Inclusive se le hizo extraño que tendrían que viajar en avión, puesto que fácilmente podrían haberle pedido ayuda a Mu con el trabajo de irse.

- ¿Shun?- Llamo Hyoga cuando al final salieron de Aries, con un Kiki juguetón quién les despedía a lo lejos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Shun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ahora si me puedes decir a donde vamos? Digo, ni si quiera llevamos nuestra armadura ¿iremos a vacacionar o algo parecido?

- No es necesario cargar con la armadura a todos lados Hyoga.- Sonrió Shun, sin mirarle.

- Lo sé, pero son muy pocas veces que salimos del santuario para asuntos personales, digo, si fuera para vacacionar iríamos todos los del santuario. Por favor dime ¿Ocurre algo?- Hyoga se colocó frente a él para evitarle el paso. Shun suspiró.

- No puedes esperar a una explicación ¿Verdad?- El ruso negó con la cabeza.- Iremos por Shaka.

- ¿Por Shaka?- preguntó bastante extrañado.- ¿Regresará al santuario? Creí que ya no volvería.- Hyoga observo que Shun desviaba la mirada.- Eso quiere decir que volverá a tomar su lugar como caballero dorado y tu regresarás a bronce ¿no es así?- Preguntó el Cisne al notar la mirada triste de su amigo.- ¿Por eso no quieres decir nada?

- No Hyoga, no es eso… es solo que.- Volteo la mirada a Hyoga.- En realidad me gustaría que fuera así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Iremos por Shaka… pero, posiblemente lo traeremos sin su consentimiento. Por eso te pedí que me acompañaras. No quiero que haya complicaciones, y tampoco creo que sea necesario llevar las armaduras, no debemos llamar la atención, ni hacer ninguna clase de escena.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sin su consentimiento? ¿Alguna clase de escena? ¿De qué estás hablando?- La intriga comenzó a invadirle.

- Lo cierto Hyoga, es que Shaka, ya no es el mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pe…pero por qué? Él se fue hace cinco años, después nadie ha sabido nada de él en el santuario, ¿Por qué dices que no es el mismo?

- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Por ahora, no me hagas decir nada más.- Shun pasó por un lado de Hyoga y prosiguió su camino. Hyoga lo siguió, pero esa clase de actitud simplemente le pareció extraña. Llegaron al aeropuerto y de Athenas, tomaron el vuelo, y después de algunas horas llegaron al aeropuerto más cercano a Soho*. Rentaron una habitación en un hotel y pasaron la noche, puesto que llegaron algo tarde al lugar. Al día siguiente, comenzó la búsqueda.

Shun intentaba ubicarse con un mapa local que le habían brindado en la cafetería en donde desayunaron. Comenzaron a buscar preguntando a las personas por la calle que intentaban ubicar. Entre tanto enredo, el peli verde aprovecho para pasar a comprar en lo que parecía ser una farmacia, algunas pastillas, a las cuales a Hyoga se le hicieron extrañas. Pasaron todo el día buscando la dirección indicada. Lamentablemente el idioma utilizado no era muy bueno, ya que el inglés no era el fuerte de ninguno de ellos dos.

- ¿Shun, estás seguro que este es el lugar? – preguntó Hyoga algo desconfiado, al verse a sí mismo y a Shun en una calle llena de mujeres vestidas provocativamente, invitándolos.

- Este debe ser, o tal vez estemos cerca de la calle.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me preguntas? Yo podría ayudarte primor.- Se ofreció una chica que vestía un provocativo minivestido, dejando observar todos los atributos que Dios le brindo, cuando Shun y Hyoga pasaron cerca de ellas.- ¿Están perdidos?

- No gracias, no necesitamos…

- ¡Sí, necesitamos ayuda!- Interfirió Shun de inmediato.- ¿Sabe dónde está la calle Meard Street?

- ¿La calle Meard Street? - Los miró graciosamente.- Se encuentra a cuatro calles de esta, al norte.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Buscas a alguien en especial? Yo podría ayudarte sí así lo deseas.- Ella no quería que se les escaparan.

- No así estamos bie…

- ¡Sí! de hecho sí, busco a alguien llamado Shaka.

- ¿Shaka?- La mujer se quedo pensando.- No recuerdo, he tenido tantos clientes. ¿Puedes describírmelo?

- Bueno, no lo he visto desde hace un año pero…- Shun pensó que, sí habían pasado cuatro años desde que Shaka se fue del santuario, y antes de volver a verlo, se seguía viendo casi igual, pensó que tal vez no había cambiado en mucho.- Bueno, es un joven de veinticinco años. Es alto, complexión delgada, cabellos largos y rubios, ojos azules…

- No recuerdo…- La chica se quedo pensando por bastante tiempo.- ¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Algo de lo diferencie de los demás? No sé, un lunar… algo. Soy muy buena con ese tipo de cosas.

- Tiene una lunar rojo entre las cejas…- La chica siguió pensando, pero no recordaba ningún lunar rojo.

- Lo siento, no recuerdo.- Shun se quedó pensando, ¿Qué otra cosa diferencia a Shaka de los demás?

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- Exclamó.- Siempre está sentado en posición de Loto.- Ella negó.- _¿Qué otra cosa?_- prensó. Y no más no se le ocurría nada.- Hyoga ayúdame.- Pidió ideas.

- Eh…- Hyoga se quedo pensando.- Siempre tiene los ojos cerrados.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- ¡Ah! ¡Aquel rubio es del que me hablan!- Exclamó recordando.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, Shaka ¿así se llama?- Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.- Nunca me dijo su nombre. Pero, puedo llevarlos, se donde se hospeda. O por lo menos, puedo llevarlos al lugar donde lo vi la última vez.

- ¿Lo harías?

- Solo por algo a cambio.- Sonrío pícaramente.

- Vámonos Shun.- Dijo Hyoga al ver la expresión del rostro de la chica.

- Espera Hyoga, ella nos puede ayudar.

- Pero Shun…

- ¡Espera!- Shun volteo la mirada hacía ella.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

- Bueno…- La chica lo único que quería era cierta cantidad de dinero por la información brindada, aunque fue algo costoso el precio, Shun accedió y ella los llevo a unos apartamentos. En el sexto piso de uno de ellos, los dejo en el corredor en la habitación 137.

- Bien, aquí es.- Dijo al fin.- Me voy.

- Está bien.- Shun le sonrió.- ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!

- No, de que.- Ella le extendió una tarjeta.- Mi numero, por si quieres el algún otro momento de mis servicios.

-¡Sí, muchas gracias, eso es todo, adiós!- Cortó Hyoga, antes de que esa chica intentará pervertir la mente de su amigo.

- Bien.- Shun suspiró.- Hay que tocar.- Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Estuvieron así por algunos momentos, pero nadie salía. Pasaron dos horas, hasta que Hyoga se hartó de la espera.

- ¡Vamos Shun, no hay nadie!- Comenzó a sobarse la sien, pues ya estaba cansado, del largo día, en donde solo se la pasó buscando, caminando por el sol y rodeado de gente no conveniente.- ¿Además, como sabes que este es el departamento de Shaka?

- Este es, es la dirección que me dio Saori.- Afirmó.

- Pero ya viste que no hay nadie.

- Bien, vamos. Podemos regresar mañana ¿De acuerdo?- Hyoga asintió con la cabeza y se fueron de ahí. Salieron de los apartamentos, el cielo ya estaba oscuro. La calle en donde se encontraban era, ciertamente diferente a las anteriores, pues era algo tranquila y segura. Caminaron por algún tiempo, pues ahora no sabían en donde quedaba su hotel. Las calles de esa área estaban llenas de gente en la noche. Puesto que había varios bares nocturnos, donde se escuchaban la música y el alboroto desde afuera. Ambos iban pasando por uno de todos esos bares, cuando Shun se detuvo en seco.

- Espera.- Dijo de la nada.

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Hyoga.

- ¿Sientes ese cosmos?- interrogó Shun. Hyoga presto atención, hasta que logró sentirlo.

- Ese... es el cosmos de...

- ¡Shaka!- Exclamó Shun.

- ¿Crees que se encuentre dentro de ese bar?- preguntó Hyoga abriendo los ojos por completo, ya que ciertamente ese era el bar más grande con el que se habían topado.

- Es completamente seguro, su cosmos provienen de ahí.- Afirmó Shun tomando a Hyoga del hombro.- Hay que entrar.

- Shun… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Qué tal si no salimos vivos de ahí? – preguntó Hyoga con ojos de horror.

- No tenemos otra opción.- Dijo seguro.- Vamos.

Ambos amigos se acercaron a la entrada de dicho bar, hasta que el paso les fue obstruido por un sujeto de enormes proporciones musculosas.

- Sí no hay entrada, no pueden pasar.

- ¿Y ahora que sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó Hyoga.

- Ya sé.- Shun se acercó discretamente al sujeto, y, ágilmente le encesto un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el hombre se distrajera. Cuando este volteo la mirada para buscar a su atacante, lo empujo haciendo que cayera, Hyoga y Shun aprovecharon el tiempo para introducirse. Ya estando a dentro, se vieron perdidos en un mar de gente.

- Bien, y ahora ¿Qué?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Localizarlo mediante el cosmos.- Respondió sencillamente Shun.- Será fácil.- Hyoga al principio dudaba, ya que, eran muchas las personas las que se encontraban ahí bebiendo y bailando al ritmo de la música. Dudó si en realidad Shaka se encontraría en un lugar así. Es más, estaba completamente seguro que el ex – santo de Virgo jamás pisaría lugares como este, y pensó que las pastillas que Shun compro, eran alguna clase de alucinógenos, y que por eso creía firmemente que Shaka estaba ahí.

- No creo que…- Estaba a punto de negarse, pero en ese instante…

- ¡Hey ustedes!- Gritó el guardia de la entrada.- ¡Ahora verán!

- Es mejor mezclarse con la gente… ¡Corre Shun!

Ambos se adentraron entre todas aquellas personas, intentando perderse entre ellas, para que el sujeto no los encontrara. Las luces fosforescentes, el olor a alcohol, la gente demasiado ebria, no eran los lugares que ambos frecuentaban. Pero Shun firme en su idea de que Shaka se encontraba ahí, guío a Hyoga, hasta llegar a la barra de aquel enorme bar. Al final lograron divisar a un rubio sentado en una banca de la barra con una tigreña sentada en piernas, que lo besaba pasionalmente. Se acercaron, y, entre la música y el ruido, apenas y lograron escuchar lo que la chica le dijo a aquel rubio cuando se separo para tomar aire.

- Vamos amor… que te parece si vamos a un hotel y ahí me enseñas tu _tesoro del cielo.-_Con eso fue suficiente para que Hyoga quedará atónito.

- ¡No digas nada…!- Intentó decir Shun por lo bajo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡SHAKA!- Exclamó del completo impresionado. El rubio volteo la mirada a los chicos que se hallaban a su lado. Los miro intrigado y de inmediato se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentado, importándole poco si la chica que estaba sentada encima de él, cayera al piso.

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó con un tono de indiferencia.

- Vinimos por ti Shaka.- Respondió Shun.

- ¿Por mi?- Se volvió a la barra, para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.- ¿Otra vez la misma estúpida situación?- interrogo harto.

- Vamos Shaka, sabes que Saori se preocupa por ti…

- No quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer de lengua venenosa.- Interfirió cerrando los ojos.

- Pero Shaka…

- Ustedes solo vinieron a perder el tiempo. No harán que me largue de aquí.- Fue lo último que dijo, y, después pidió al barman, otra bebida.

- ¡Ni lo creas!- Gritó Hyoga furioso.- ¡Estuve todo el sagrado día buscándote y metiéndome en situaciones no muy convencionales para que me digas que no vendrás! ¡No jodas!

Shaka no respondió a sus palabras y siguió indiferente a sus comentarios. Fue ahí cuando noto que lo que Shun le había dicho era cierto, Shaka ya no era el mismo.

- ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!- Volvió a gritar, pero él siguió sin responder.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- le preguntó a Shun al oído, mirando a Shaka, que no ponía atención a sus palabras, y que inclusive, ya había comenzado a entablar una conversación con otra chica de cabellos oscuros, con caireles.

- Necesito que lo distraigas.- Shun lo miró a los ojos, mientras le hablaba en tono de voz bajo.- Pero por favor, intenta que no se haga ninguna escena.

-¿Pero cómo lo hago?- preguntó.

- Háblale sobre Saori, eso seguro lo distraerá, ve.- Hyoga asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Shaka, mientras que Shun, discretamente, también se acercaba a él.

- ¡Hola linda!- Saludó Hyoga a la chica con la que Shaka entablaba conversación en esos momentos.- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa?

- Ah, Hola...- Ella se sonrosó.- Gracias…

- Dime hermosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Alisse ¿Y el tuyo?

- Mi nombre es Hyoga… Veo que ya conociste a mi amigo.- Shaka cerró los ojos, no dijo nada.

- No sabía que eran amigos… de hecho, ni si quiera me ha dicho su nombre.

- Pues se llama Shaka.- Hyoga lo miró.- ¿Verdad amigo?- Silencio fue lo único que recibió por respuesta de parte de él.- Es extraño que no sepas cual es su nombre.- Hyoga miro a la chica con una mirada aparentando extrañeza.

- Pues, lo cierto es que lo acabo de conocer.- respondió.

- Entonces te sugiero que no te metas con él.- Hyoga la abrazó por el hombro.- Porque ¿sabes? Él le debe su lealtad a otra chica.- En ese instante Shaka abrió los ojos molesto. – Es más, debería estar con ella ahora. – Shaka frunció el seño ante estos comentarios.- Le debe todo, su lealtad, su valor, su vida, ella debería ser todo para él ahora.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, es más, él le debe inclusive la vida a esa chica. Sería una pérdida de tiempo que te entrometas con él. Ya le debe su corazón a alguien más.

- ¡Basta maldita sea!- Gritó Shaka levantándose de su asiento.- ¡No volveré con esa bruja de mierda!

- ¡Ah!- Respondió Hyoga.- Pues te recuerdo que esa "bruja de mierda" ¡Es a quién le debes tu vida con un demonio! – Shaka no dijo nada en cuanto a palabras, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Hyoga comenzó a sentir como él encendía poco a poco su cosmos.

Hyoga creía alguna vez haber oído por parte de Shun, que siempre se debe vivir la vida y disfrutarla, "vivir el momento" "Vive el ahora" "No te preocupes por el pasado, o él futuro" pero lamentablemente para Hyoga, el "ahora" no parecía ni muy lindo, ni muy agradable, puesto que Shaka se acercaba a él con su cosmos encendido, llegando a un nivel peligroso.

- Shun... una ayudadita me serviría de mucho ahora...

Continuará...


	3. La cosa más maravillosamente estúpida

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

_"Me he quedado atrapado entre el pasado y el futuro, me he quedado atrapado en lo que nunca creí que alguna vez llegara a sentir…_

_…Miedo."_

* * *

**- *Flor Venenosa* -**

**Capítulo 3**

**La cosa más maravillosamente estúpida**

Se es bien conocida la frase de "Nada ocurre por casualidad" pues es el dichoso "Karma" lo que atrae todas las cosas terribles que pudieran pasarte, por todas las cosas malas que has hecho. Pues bien, Hyoga pensaba en eso mientras retrocedía sus pasos, observando como Shaka lo veía en esos momentos. Para él, esto no podía ser peor, pero su pensamiento cambio, cuando se topó con algo que no lo dejaba retroceder sus pasos.

- _¡Perdón maestro Camus, le juro que no vuelvo a desobedecerlo ni a matarlo! - _Pedía clemencia por las malas acciones cometidas. Lamentablemente, pedir perdón ahora no serviría de mucho.

Miró hacía arriba al sentir un musculoso cuerpo haciendo contacto con su espalda y que este mismo no lo dejaba retroceder. Se encontró con el rostro del guardia de la entrada lo veía con ojos asesinos. Esto ahora sí, no podía ser peor.

- He… hola…- Sonrío débilmente.- _¡Shun! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?- _pensó mientras lo observaba, al peli verde sentado en una banca de la barra, calmadamente bebiendo un trago.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? – preguntó Shun.

- Claro que sí.- Respondió el Barman.

- Es… escuchen amigos, es obvio que todo esto es un mal entendido.- Intento convencerlos un rubio que se encontraba en negras situaciones.

- Sin entrada, no hay paso.- Dijo con un tono de voz molesto el guardia.

- Ese sujeto ya ha bebido mucho, no creo que resista más.- Opinó.

- Es que no lo conoce.- Respondió Shun.- Bien.- Dijo antes de tomar otro trago de un sorbo.- Es hora de trabajar.

- Shaka… podemos hablar… mira que hablando uno se entiende.- Hyoga temía por su vida.

- Te arrepentirás por lo que dijiste.- Respondió Shaka.

- _¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo Shun?- _pensó Hyoga, que en ese instante, al ver que su amigo no hacía mucho por ayudarlo, se le ocurrió que era hora de rezar todas las oraciones que su mamá le enseño cuando pequeño. En ese instante, Shun sacó, lo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Disculpe.- Volvió a hablar con el barman.- Podría regalarme un pañuelo o una servilleta.

- Claro.- El hombre le extendió una, y Shun destapó aquel pequeño frasco y cubrió la boca de este mismo con el pañuelo, vertiendo un poco de su líquido al pañuelo.- Es hora.- Cerro el frasco y se levantó de su lugar.

Y como bien dicen esas frases de filosofía, nada es seguro en esta vida, y, aunque las cosas parecieran no tener solución o una salida… ¡Sí la tienen!

Hyoga miraba fijamente los ojos de Shaka mientras sentía como el guardia de seguridad lo tomaba de los hombros, pero entonces volteo la mirada a un lado de Shaka al observar que Shun se aproximaba a ellos. Shaka al ver el movimiento de sus ojos, de inmediato volteo, y, antes de poder hacer algo, el peli verde colocó el pañuelo en su nariz haciendo que este le invadiera un profundo sueño. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero Shun lo detuvo y se lo cargó en el hombro como costal de papas.

- Ahora sí… ¡Corre Hyoga!- gritó Shun que se alejo corriendo. En ese instante Hyoga, hábilmente se agacho rápidamente haciendo que el guardia lo soltara, ya estando en el suelo, paso de una manera veloz su pierna por el piso donde pisaba el guardia haciendo que este cayera. Después comenzó a correr de igual manera con Shun.

- ¡Hey, no crean que ya se libraron de esta!- Gritó el sujeto musculoso, levantándose del suelo y este comenzó a perseguirlos.

- _¿Me puedes decir por qué demorabas tanto?_- Preguntó Hyoga a Shun por medio del cosmos, mientras intentaban pasar por toda esa gente que bailaba.

- _Necesitaba tiempo, no acostumbro hacer este tipo de cosas ¿sabes?_ – Respondió mientras intentaba esquivar a las personas con un Shaka inconsciente en su hombro.

- ¡Deténganlos!- Gritó el guardia de seguridad. Pero al ver como la gente no le hacía caso, grito.- ¡Están secuestrando a ese chico, deténganlos!- La gente, al oír esto, quedo atónita, y, de pronto la música paró y todos observaron a un mismo lugar donde se hallaban un rubio, junto a un peli verde con otro rubio inconsiente entre hombros.

- ¡Malditos secuestradores!- Gritaron algunos hombres ebrios.- ¿¡Que tienen en contra de los rubios!- Y es que curiosamente, hacía poco que en ese barrio había resonado la noticia del secuestro de un chico rubio.

- ¡Esperen, sí yo también soy rubio!- Exclamó Hyoga. En ese instante se armó una tremenda revuelta, la gente se volvió en contra de ellos, que comenzaron a correr a la velocidad de la luz. Y justo como no quería Shun, lograron armar una escena, y una muy grande.

¡Bendito Karma! Que al parecer le seguía a Hyoga, que no más sentía como le caían a golpes. Las sillas comenzaron a volar, un sujeto dio un golpe a otro por error y este le respondió y así comenzó a haber golpes al por mayor.

Los chicos corrieron, y lograron llegar a la entrada, salieron con una turba de ebrios iracundos persiguiéndolos. Fue hasta que llegaron a la avenida cuando pudieron tomar un taxi, que, gracias el cielo sabía en donde quedaba la dirección de su hotel. Aunque les costó caro, ya que llegaron algo lejos.

Al fin, lograron llegar la habitación donde se había hospedado y Shun colocó a Shaka aún inconsciente en el sillón.

- Shun…- habló Hyoga sentándose en otro sofá rendido.- La próxima vez que me invites a salir recuérdame decirte que no.

- Esperó que el efecto del depresor duré hasta mañana y Shaka no despierte.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- preguntó Hyoga extrañado.

- Lo compré en la farmacia a la que pasamos.- Respondió.- Les mentí, dije que era un asunto policiaco y me creyeron porque les mostré una identificación, pero como no saben muy bien japonés me creyeron todo.

- ¿No que habías comprado pastillas?

- Sí, eso compre, por cierto debo tomarme una ahora.- Shun sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta otro frasco.- Es una en la mañana, una a medio día y una en la noche.

- ¿Y qué son?- interrogó intrigado.

- Son calmantes.- Respondió.- Los tomó desde hace algo de tiempo, pero como ayer nos fuimos muy pronto se me olvidaron y tuve que pasar a comprarlos por aquí.

- ¿Calmantes? ¿Por qué los necesitas?- Se preocupó.

- No sé, Ikki fue el que dijo que debía tomarlos.- Se encogió entre hombros.- Y que es para mí bien.

- ¿Y tú le crees?

- Sí, es mi hermano ¿Por qué no habría de creerle? – interrogó extrañado.

- Ha… por qué… ¿A caso tú te estresas o algo así?

- Pues en realidad no, pero si no las tomó luego me invade un terrible dolor de cabeza.- Afirmó.- Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, puedes ir a descansar, mañana nos vamos.

- Genial.- Se levantó del sofá.- Hasta mañana.- Hyoga se dirigía a su habitación, pero regresó al notar que Shun seguía en la pequeña sala junto a Shaka.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No irás a dormir?- Negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo, no estoy muy seguro de cuanto dure el efecto del depresor en Shaka, puede que despierte en la noche y se vaya. Me quedaré a vigilarlo.

- ¿Pasarás la noche en vela? ¿Toda la noche?

- Lo haré si es necesario.- Respondió. Hyoga suspiró.

- Mirá, mejor ve a dormir y yo me quedaré a cuidarlo, cuando sean las 3:00 am, yo te despertaré y tú lo cuidaras y yo iré a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien.- Shun sonrió,- Entonces, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- Respondió Hyoga.

Y así pasaron la noche Shun y Hyoga. Para su mala suerte, a la mañana siguiente, aunque Shaka seguía dormido, lo cargaron entre hombros, tomaron sus cosas, pero cuando pagaron la cuenta del hotel, se les acabó el dinero para ir de regreso a Grecia.

- ¡¿Cómo que se nos acabó el dinero?- Hyoga ya estaba que iba a explotar, mientras se sento junto a Shun en una banca, y a lado un Shaka aún inconsciente.

- No lo sé, tal vez fue por lo que le pagué a esa mujer y al hombre del taxi, y las pastillas, y más aparte las bebidas que tomó Shaka ayer, tuve que pagarlas al barman para que no dijera nada. Y el hotel es muy caro, pero eso pasa por que tú no te querías quedar en uno más barato.

- ¿Entonces como regresaremos?

- No te preocupes.- Shun sonrío alegremente.- Ahora lo arreglo.- Este comenzó a encender su cosmos, y, comenzó a comunicarse directamente al cosmos de Shion, que en esos momentos estaba en la recamara del patriarca junto a Saori.

- _Disculpe su ilustrísima.- _Habló Shun.

_- Eh… ¿Shun? ¿Eres tú?- _Preguntó al sentirlo.

- _Así es, ya encontré a Shaka, pero no tengo medios para regresar, ¿podría ayudarme en este asunto?_

_- Claro, quédate en donde estas.- _En ese instante Shion miró a Saori.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

- Ya lo ha encontrado.

- Que alivio.

- Iré por ellos.- Saori asintió, y en ese momento, Shion desapareció y apareció justo en donde estaba Hyoga y Shun.

- ¿Trajiste a Hyoga?- preguntó al verlo junto con él.

- Necesitaba ayuda de alguien.- Respondió.

- De acuerdo.- En ese instante Shion los teletrasportó directamente a la recamara del patriarca.

- Puedes recostarlo ahí.- Señaló Shion un pequeño sofá. Shun hizo lo que le ordenó. Después de eso Saori y Shion agradecieron a Shun y este salió de la recamara del patriarca junto a Hyoga.

Shun respiró profundamente.

- Shun…- Lo llamó Hyoga.- ¿Ahora sí podrías decirme que es lo que pasa?

- ¿Qué dices?- lo miró, ambos bajaban a piscis.

- Digo, es que, cuando los caballeros dorados fueron revividos, Shaka era la persona más feliz del mundo ¿Por qué ahora es así?- interrogó extrañado. Shun miró nostálgicamente.

- Creo que ahora si mereces una explicación.- Respondió sonriendo tristemente.- Shaka cambio mucho, lamentablemente.- Suspiró.- Verás, esto fue lo que sucedió…

- ¿Qué… que pasó?- preguntó Shaka cuando retomó la conciencia.- ¿Dónde estoy?- Miró extrañado su entorno.

- Shaka… al fin despertaste…- Mencionó Saori aliviada.

- ¿Qué? – Miró bien a Saori.- ¡¿Tú otra vez?

- Shaka por favor, tenemos que hablar…- le pidió casi suplicándole.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.- Se levantó tambaleante de su asiento.- Hace mucho que no hay de qué hablar.

- Por favor Shaka, debes entender ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pedirte perdón?- Los ojos de Saori se tornaron rojizos.

- Pedir perdón no cambia nada.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.- Lo único que haces es un deseo en vano.

- Pero Shaka… tienes que entender que lo hice por tu bien.

- ¡¿Mi bien?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico.- ¿Y de hace cuanto que no se respeta las ideas y opiniones de uno mismo? ¡Esos asuntos no tenían porque importante!

- Claro que sí, tú eres uno de mis caballeros y me interesas.

- Hace mucho que he dejado de serlo ¡No entiendo porque sigues con esta misma estúpida situación!

- Shaka, baja la voz.- Le pidió el patriarca autoritariamente.- Ten más respeto a tu diosa Athena.

- ¿Diosa? ¡Por favor! Ella no es mi diosa, nunca lo fue.

- Shaka…- La voz de Saori casi rompe en llanto.- Sí, sé que cometí un error, se que actué de una manera estúpida, pero tú sabes muy bien que lo hice por que te amo.- Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

- Yo también te amaba...- Su voz se entrecortó.- Eras mi diosa... siempre te creí justa... ¿Por que tenías que hacerlo?

- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió con Shaka?- Hyoga quedó lleno de estupor.- No puedo creerlo.

- Así es.- Respondió Shun cerrando los ojos.- La noche en que él se fue del santuario Saori mandó a llamarme para pedirme que tomara su lugar, y fue ahí cuando me dijo todo.

- Pero... ¿Por que Saori haría algo como eso?- interrogó Hyoga sorprendido.

- La verdad es que no lo sé.- Shun lo miró a los ojos.- Nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre ha estado arrepentida de ello. Y la verdad lo creo.

- Ahora comprendo por que Shaka ha cambiado tanto.- Él miró al cielo.- Y más aún tratándose de asuntos tan delicados como este.

- Sí, todos tenemos una primera vez por más extraña que sea, pero en el caso de Shaka, fue algo muy doloroso. Al parecer no pudo soportarlo.

- Me sentí muy decepcionado de ti Saori...- Shaka hablaba sinceramente.- Estaba por completo seguro de lo que sentía, pero ni si quiera me diste la oportunidad.

- Pensé que sería lo mejor Shaka.- Ella se levantó del trono del patriarca, se intentó acercar a él, pero la evadía.- Creí que te estaba quitando un peso de encima.

- Y todavía te atreves a decir que era un peso para mi, cuando fue lo más hermoso que me podía haber sucedido en esta vida.- Le dio la espalda.- Somos humanos, y por lo tanto tenemos sentimientos, yo también los tenía aunque no lo creas.

Shion al ver la situación decidió teletransportarse a la primera casa, Aries.

- ¿Maestro?- preguntó Mu cuando lo vio.

- Escucha Mu, hay algo que quiero que hagas.- Su voz era autoritaria y fuerte.

- Claro ¿De que se trata?

- Deja por favor de vivir en el pasado. Tú sabes muy bien que me preocupo por ti.- Saori colocó una mano en su hombro.- Se lo que sucede contigo, tu cosmos me lo dice... por favor Shaka, no quiero perderte de nuevo.- Él le seguía dando la espalda, sonrió irónicamente.

- Hace mucho que perdiste aquel hombre al que amabas Saori... Athena... él ya no existe.- Comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida.- Me voy.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- No, ¿por que?- El volteo extrañado, observó los ojos de Saori.- ¿Por que ha dejado de existir ese hombre que había logrado llenar su corazón de bondad? ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de vivir en el pasado?

- No.- respondió fríamente. Volteó de nuevo, estaba a punto de irse, pero Shion apareció frente a él.

- Aún no puedes irte Shaka.

- ¿Quién me lo impide?

- Yo.- Lo miró a los ojos.- Si no haces caso, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi. ¿Quieres eso?

- No me quedaré.

- Bien, tú lo pediste...

Continuará...


	4. Insaciable

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

_"Cuando era pequeño lloraba en vez de reír, cuando crecí aprendí a reír en vez de llorar… y ahora, lo he olvidado, ya no sé como reír sinceramente, ya no sé como llorar verdaderamente._

_Ya no sé…"_

* * *

**- *Flor Venenosa* -**

**Capítulo 4**

**- Insaciable -**

_- ¿Por qué siempre tienes los ojos cerrados? – Su voz era dulce._

_- Es una técnica que uso para concentrar mi cosmos.- Respondió mientras le sonreía._

_- ¿Y cómo haces para no caerte cuando caminas? – Lo miró._

_- No es necesario usar la vista para saber hacía donde te diriges.- Abrió los ojos para mirar su hermoso rostro.- ¿No crees?_

_- Sí.- Ella le sonrío.- Pero así no puedes apreciar el cielo azul, o las flores hermosas ¿o sí? _

_- Así se aprende a apreciarlas aún más, cuando se les ve.- Respondió._

_- ¿Y cuando las ves?_

- Cuando las veo…- Shaka bajo la mirada. Shion seguía enfrente de él… esperando alguna acción por su parte.

- ¿Te quedarás?- preguntó.

- No.- respondió. En ese instante Shaka levantó la mirada, observó su rostro, el de Shion, era decidido, por eso él era el patriarca. Sabía que no lo dejaría irse sin oponer resistencia. Sin más comenzó a encender su cosmos, tal vez preparándose no para el inicio de una pelea, si no el final de una incógnita.

Shion lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no encendió su cosmos en ningún momento. Sabía que Shaka estaba decidido a irse, sabía la que una pelea con él sería en vano. Sonrío y se aparto de su camino.

- Esta bien… puedes irte.- Cerro los ojos. Shaka lo miró extrañado, pero no se aventuraría a encontrar una respuesta.

- De acuerdo. – Sin voltear a verles se dirigió a la salida.

- Solo que…- El patriarca habló fuertemente.- Ahora todos en el santuario saben que estas aquí.- Mencionó. Shaka se detuvo, pero no dijo nada.- Y me parece que ya deben estar organizando una fiesta para celebrar tu visita.- Afirmó.

- ¿Qué?- El rubio volteo la mirada a Shion.

- ¡Shaka!- Un pequeño peli rojo corrió feliz a la entrada de la recamara del patriarca para abrazarlo.

- Kiki…- Y de inmediato el ahora aprendiz de trece años lo abrazo.

- Te extrañe mucho amigo.- Shaka correspondió a su abrazo. También logró divisar a un caballero dorado aproximarse a él.

- Mu…

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo… amigo.- Mu le sonrío sinceramente. Colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- Lo sé…

- Shaka estaba por irse.- Mencionó Shion.

- ¿Es enserio?- Preguntó Mu.

- Bueno… yo…- Intento sonreír.- Creo que me quedaré un poco más.

- Eso me alegra.- Mu lo miró a los ojos.- Todos en el santuario al sentir ese cosmos, de inmediato supieron que eras tú, ahora todos están reunidos, preparando una pequeña fiesta por tu regreso.- Avisó Mu.

- ¿Cosmos?- preguntó. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. ¡Maldito Shion! Lo había planeado todo, hizo encender su cosmos para alertar a todos de que él estaba presente en el santuario. Shaka volteo a ver a Shion, y, este de inmediato sonrió de manera acusadora.

- Escucha Mu, porque no vas con los demás, Shaka está algo cansado y quiero hablar con él.- Ordenó Shion.

- De acuerdo maestro.- Mu miró a Kiki.- Vámonos.

- Nos vemos más tarde Shaka.- El peli rojo dejo de abrazarlo, y siguió a su maestro a la salida, de pronto los dos desaparecieron.

- ¡Fue una trampa!- Exclamó Shaka molesto, cuando ellos ya se habían ido.

- Escucha Shaka…- Habló Shion.- Tus compañeros te extrañan sinceramente ¿No quieres pasar algo de tiempo con ellos? Por lo menos esta noche y mañana podrás irte. Yo le pedí a Mu que organizara una fiesta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Aunque no sea algo que te guste, sé que también extrañas ver a tus amigos. Olvidemos por hoy lo ocurrido y disfrutemos lo que tenemos ¿Qué dices?- Shaka suspiró.

- De acuerdo, solo esta noche.

- Puedes dormir en casa de Virgo.- Sugirió Saori.- Shun es el único que se queda ahí, no creo que su presencia te moleste.- Shaka asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada. Caminó hacia la salida, y después de ello él también desapareció, teletransportandose a la casa de Virgo.

- Debo darte las gracias.- Saori miró a Shion.

- No hay nada que agradecer.- Respondió.- Lo hago por su bien.- Dio unos cuantos pasos, miro melancólicamente.- Y esperemos encontrar… tú sabes…

- ¿Shaka?- preguntó Shun cuando lo vio aparecer en su casa.

- Athena dijo que podía quedarme aquí hasta mañana.

- ¿Te quedarás?- interrogó Shun alegre.

- Solo hasta mañana.- Volvió a repetir.

- ¡Qué bien!- Exclamó contento.- Ven, entra.- Con entusiasmo lo guío hasta un habitación.- Puedes quedarte aquí.- Ofreció.

- Gracias Shun.- Shaka lo miró a los ojos.- Solo espero no volver a quedarme dormido.

- Ah, sí, por eso.- Shun bajo la mirada algo apenado.- Quiero ofrecerte disculpas.

- Descuida.- Entro a la habitación, después de ello, volteo de nuevo la mirada a Shun.- Si no te molesta, quiero descansar.- Él asintió con la cabeza y salió, Shaka cerro la puerta.

_- ¿Cuando las miro?- preguntó, no comprendiendo la interrogante._

_- Así es, ¿Cuando las miras?- Volvió a preguntar.- ¿No son tan hermosas como para mirarlas a diario? Yo creo que fueron creadas, con la finalidad de ser miradas y apreciadas, para hacer más bello el mundo, entonces ¿Por que no mirarlas? ¿No vale la pena?_

_- Yo...- No sabía muy bien que decir, lo pensó, pero, solo respondió.- Creo que sí... sí vale la pena.- Ella sonrió alegre, y, comenzó a correr libre por el campo extenso. Entre las bellas flores, las miró todas para seleccionar una. La cortó delicadamente del pasto, y se la extendió a él._

_- Para ti..._

Shaka miró bien la habitación. Era la misma que usaba cuando él vivía ahí. Todo seguía igual, la cama, los libros, los muebles, que no eran muchos, pues no los necesitaba. A pesar de no usarla en años, estaba muy limpia, y eso era por que, seguramente el que ahora la cuidaba, también cuidaba de su limpieza. Muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente, comenzó a andar dentro de aquella habitación. Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a un escritorio. Ahí había un libro. Él lo abrió, siempre que no estaba meditando solía leer.

Paso los dedos por sobre las letras, como si leyera en braille. Como si así las pudiera entender más y comprenderlas mejor. Cerro los ojos, vaya, hacía mucho que no leía.

Hacía mucho que no meditaba. Hacía mucho que no se sentaba en posición de loto y concentraba su cosmos. Hacía mucho que ya no tenía aquel lunar entre sus cejas, pues ya no era digno de él. Hacía mucho...

Quizás en este precioso momento... pudiera sentirse aquel quién era antes. Sonrío un poco. Cerro sus ojos. Las líneas escritas en aquel papel le hacían recordar tanto. Pero llego a unas líneas, que lo hicieron retroceder los dedos. Cerro el libro.

"Las personas de nuestra naturaleza quizá no sepan amar..."

Y no quiso seguir leyendo. Simplemente, no quiso.

Lo regresó al escritorio. Se levantó de la silla, y, después de ello, se recostó en su cama. ¡Que bello! Sí, bello, que en momentos se siente. La suavidad de la cama, se sentó. Ahora sentarse en posición de loto.

¡Quítate los zapatos! Y lo hizo. Sus pies sintieron el viento, libre.

Ahora a continuación cerro los ojos. Y en su rezago dibujo el cuenco del vacío, con el _dhyana mudra_, sus manos suaves, se sintieron relajadas.

Ahora, cerrar los ojos. Esa sería fácil. O eso quiere creer.

Pero se da cuenta de que no puede cerrarlos. No, por que, no siente el ambiente, no siente el aroma a azahar, no siente la brisa, no siente el instante, no siente el tiempo. No lo siente. Y ahora el _Om_, no puede pronunciarlo quedamente, ni interiorizarlo o viceversa, ni si quiera mantenerlo, hace mucho que no lo hace. Ya no sabía como concentrar su propia alma. ¿Que había pasado con todo aquello?

Y... ¿que paso con aquel con quien solía conversar?...

Lo abandono. Así es, lo abandono, él lo abandono. Ahora hace mucho, y en un futuro. Él ya no esta. ¿Que paso con la felicidad que alguna vez sintió? ¿Por que era tan difícil olvidar? ¿por que todo el mundo era feliz y él no? Por que los humanos vivían así, siempre lo mismo, pero... ¿que acaso no es un constante movimiento? ¡No puede creerlo! Por que él se había atrevido a probar de ese mundo, muchas veces, lo probo y bebió de él, pero eso era insaciable, no llenaba su corazón. ¿Como las personas que vivían en él eran felices?

Acuéstate, jadea, gime, levántate, báñate, acuéstate, levántate, cámbiate y vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Sueña, despierta, ama, odia, regocija, pelea, maldice... y vuelve a probar lo que se siente. No, ese no era él. Pero tampoco hacía nada para traer a él de regreso.

Se deshizo de la posición de loto. Se sentó en la cama, con los pies colgando por un borde de ella. Con la nostalgia colgando por el borde de sus ojos. Con la melancolía dibujada en sus orbes azules. Y por un momento, quiso soñar con que todo fuera diferente.

- No volveré a sentir miedo... no volveré a soñar contigo de nuevo...

Pronto anocheció, recostado aún en la cama abrió los ojos, despertando, saliendo del sueño. Se levantó. Todo se escuchaba silencioso. Salió de la habitación, caminó, anduvo entre los pilares de la sala de Virgo. Al final se encontró con Shun, que estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada.

- Al fin has despertado...- Mencionó cuando lo vio.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- De hecho sí.- Lo miró.- Todos te están esperando en Leo. Me mandaron a que viniera por ti, pero estabas durmiendo y no quise despertarte. No sería lindo que regresara solo.

- Entonces vamos...- Le sonrió.

- Bien.- Shun se levantó sonriendo, y ambos comenzaron a bajar de Virgo a Leo. El anterior Virgo sentía como su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte. Anhelaba ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos, pero la distancia y el tiempo habían sido extensos. No sabía como reaccionarían cuando lo vieran.

Cuando llegaron a la salida de Leo, o la entrada de atrás, todos quedaron callados al sentir ese cosmos. Shaka quedó estático, sentir todas esas miradas, mientras él no hacía nada. ¿Que decir? Tal vez un "Hola..." ¿Como sería adecuado saludarles?

Pero no fue necesario, pues sonrisas en el rostro de todos se dibujaron. Lo hicieron confiar. Pronto Aioria se acercó a él y lo abrazo fraternalmente.

- Te extrañamos hermano...- Susurró a su oído cuando lo tuvo consigo.

- Yo también los extrañe.- Respondió, no sabía que decir.

- Eres bienvenido.- El león le sonrió e invito a pasar. Pronto comenzó a recibir saludos y buenos deseos por parte de todos. Era lindo, sí, lo era. Y preguntas constantes "¿Que hiciste todo este tiempo?" "¿Donde estuviste?" "¿Que ha sido de tu vida?" "¿Lo recuerdas?"

Era obvio que sus amigos se llenaron de felicidad cuando se enteraron de que él estaba presente. Hace cinco años que no le veían.

- Ha crecido mucho...- Mencionó Mu, sentado junto a Shaka en una mesa, mirando a Kiki bailar penosamente con Shina en esos momentos.

- Es igual a su maestro.- Mencionó Shaka, bebiendo un trago. Por un instante observo todo a su alrededor... A Shina bailar con Kiki, a Shion sonreír junto a Dohko, encargándose del sonido, a Aioria bailando con Marín, a June, cantando en el Karaoke junto a Kanon y Saga mirándolos reprobatoriamente, pero sonriendo divertido. A Shura bromear junto a Aioros, a Afrodita encargarse de las bebidas en la barra junto a Máscara de Muerte, y como beben en compañía. Mira a Shun conversar con Ikki, en los ojos de ambos se muestra felicidad, y observa a Seiya bailando junto a Saori, Shiryu y Shunrei les siguen el ritmo. Hyoga bromea junto a Milo y Camus. Todo, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su si quiera respirar tan calmado. Puede ser hermoso... si tan solo...

- ¿Por que no te quedas?- Preguntó Mu, ante el silencio. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que dices?- Lo miró.

- ¿Por que no te quedas?- Repitió la incógnita.- ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer o algo? ¿Por que te vas tan pronto?

- Mu... no sabía que fueras así de curioso.- Le sonrió divertido. Mu se dio cuenta que no fue muy discreto al preguntar. Sonrió.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero sería agradable que te quedarás más tiempo. Apenas llegaste hoy y mañana te vas... pareciera que no te gusta estar por aquí.

- No es eso Mu...

- Dime ¿Que hiciste todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera? Eh escuchado que el mundo es muy hermoso, ¿Que lugares conociste? ¿Y la gente? ¿Como es?- Shaka rió al verlo preguntar como niño pequeño.

- Pareces Kiki.- Le bromeo.

- Lo sé... pero todos tenemos nuestro lado curioso.- Tomo un trago.- Casi no salimos del santuario...

- Deberían hacerlo más seguido, conocer el mundo no tiene nada de malo.

- Lo sé.- Mu le sonrió.- Se que debe ser hermoso conocer personas nuevas y lugares nuevos, pero si no se hace en familia, no es divertido.- Lo miró.- Por eso casi no salimos. Si no vamos todos, no va nadie.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shaka se borró. Observo como Mu miraba a todos, como familia, como sus cercanos, amigos. ¿Y él? ¿Por que se apartó de su familia? Sería hermoso regresar, con ellos, con todos ellos, pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles, por que sabía, que el estar ahí, era como una cuchillada a su propio corazón ahora. Él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo.

- Hey Mu, ven a bailar.- Le invitó Shina.- Tu aprendiz no aguanta mucho.

- No es verdad.- Negó Kiki.- Es solo que ella baila más rápido.

- ¿No te molesta si voy?- preguntó Mu a Shaka.

- Anda ve, yo te espero.- Shaka tomó otro trago y Mu se levanto. En unos instantes Shun apareció y se sentó en su lugar.

- ¿Como la estas pasando?- preguntó.

- Es agradable reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

- ¿Por que no te quedas?- Intentó animarlo.

- Shun... por favor, no vuelvas a abarcar esta clase de temas, tú lo sabes muy bien.

- Así es, pero todos aquí te extrañan, inclusive Saori aunque no lo creas. Los harías muy felices si te quedaras.

- Saori, a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi diosa.- Respondió.- Aunque yo lo niegue, pero ella sabe lo ocurrido, y no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse en mis asuntos.- Shaka se escudó en su bebida.

- Sí, pero, si tan solo...

- No hagas suposiciones del futuro o del pasado, por favor Shun.- Le pidió.- Lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede revertir. Sabes muy bien que yo ya no pertenezco aquí.

- Lo sé Shaka.- Shun lo miró a los ojos.- Pero es muy bello soñar.- Shun se levantó.- Disfruta esta noche, todos lo haremos con tu presencia.- Después de ello se fue.

Shaka pensaba, vaya, soñar... hacía mucho que lo había olvidado, pero después de todo eso era...

Tomó un poco más, otro trago, después otro. El tiempo pasaba, las horas transcurrían, era un pequeña reunión, pero bella celebrada en su nombre. Saga dijo unas palabras para festejar su visita, y él, siempre él, seguía ahí sentado. Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

- Escucha Shaka... sabes que aquí, siempre serás bien recibido.- Le sonrió.

Conversaciones, tragos, risas, alegrías, recuerdos, nostalgia, buenos sentimientos. Todo, en unas cuantas horas.

- Hola Shaka.- Un amazona se sentó junto a él cuando se hallaba solo.- ¿Por que tan solo?

- Hola...- Le sonrió.- Cuanto tiempo de no verte.

- ¿Verdad? Pero siempre se atesora en el corazón a un buen amigo, tu estás en el mio.- Le respondió.- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

- ¿Como olvidarlo? Siempre fuiste muy despista...-Rió.

- Y tú muy tranquilo...

- o - o -

Abrió la puerta de un azote, otra vez lo estaba haciendo, simplemente no podía parar... y de inmediato la cerro.

Cayó a la cama de su habitación, los tragos en su cuerpo no ayudaban en nada. Ella soltó un gemido de placer al sentir sus dulces besos recorrer su cuello. Prontamente se deshizo de su máscara de metal.

- Shaka... no... esto no es...

- Tranquila...- La animo, con una voz suave. Y ella cada vez sentía que su auto control cedía. Pues era como un hechizo, la sensación de las manos del anterior caballero de virgo recorrer su cuerpo. La sensación de sentir sus labios cálidos aventurarse en su piel.

Prontamente el se deshizo de su vestido, y continuo en su labor de abrirse paso en el sendero de la virginidad de la amazona. Mientras delicadamente la despojaba de su sostén dejando al descubierto el bello cuerpo de la mujer.

¿Por que otra vez lo hacía?

Todos ahora deben estar en la fiesta, pero pronto irán a dormir, ya es tarde. Nadie los vio salir para dirigirse a Virgo. Solo ellos dos. Una amazona, y un anterior caballero. Cegado por lo insaciable que se siente, nuevamente intenta probar y aprender mediante aquella amazona. Ella suelta gemidos de placer por sus caricias, le permite hacer a su voluntad.

Sabe que esto no es correcto, pero se deja llevar por las manos de él, pues se siente hermoso. Nunca antes lo había sentido. Un momento, un instante, y mañana terminará todo.

Continua con sus besos, sus caricias, todo. Sigue con la labor de aventurarse en su cuerpo. Las luces apagadas, nadie sabe nada.

"Tú tampoco amas... ¿Como podrás ejercer el amor como un arte?"

- o - o -

Hyoga despierta a un lado de Shun en el sofá de la sala, en casa de Virgo. La fiesta fue algo larga la noche pasada. ¿Por que despertó en Virgo? ¿Que no fue en Leo?

- Shun... Shun...- Lo mese para que despierte. De seguro ya es tarde, y el sol entra para iluminar naturalmente el templo de Virgo.

- ¿Que pasa Hyoga?- Pregunta despertando.- ¿Estamos en Virgo?

- Sí, estamos en tu templo.- Afirma él.

- Ahora recuerdo.- Shun estira los brazos.- Vinimos para que te diera tu armadura y seguramente nos quedamos dormidos.- En ese instante Shaka sale de su habitación, vistiendo solo lo esencial. Un bóxer negro.

- Shaka...-Shun se talla los ojos para verlo mejor.- ¿A que hora te fuiste ayer de la reunión?

- Estaba cansado.- Responde.- ¿Puedo bañarme en tu baño?

- Claro, esta donde siempre ha estado.- Responde Shun.

- ¿Tienes una toalla?

- Claro, deben estar en mi cuarto.- Shun se levanta pesadamente del sofá, y se dirige a su cuarto. Busca entre sus cosas más no encuentra nada. Sale de la habitación.- Creo que las deje en tu cuarto, iré a ver.- Avisa mientras avanza al cuarto de Shaka.

- No Shun, no es necesario...- Pero no pudo detenerlo y el peli verde entra. Observa a la amazona dormir, con respiración calmada, envuelta con las sabanas, le da la espalda desnuda.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunta Hyoga cuando ve a Shun estático en la entrada y se aproxima a él, también mira. Y Shaka no sabe que hacer.

- Shaka... tú...

Continuará...

* * *

Nda: Wiii

ñaca ñaca ñaca, Shaka sufrirá ¡Y mucho!

Eso le pasa por hacer sufrir a Shun en el otro fic.

Shaka: Pero si fue tu idea o.O

Inat: No importa, la culpa es tuya n.n

Shaka: ¬¬

Sigan haciendo conjeturas, pronto sabrán sobre que se trata muajaja...

Tuve que editar, unos errores por ahí, pero espero ya este bien el capi jojo

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar!


	5. Como tú

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

_"¡Y vaya que recuerdo ese momento! ¡Qué ciego fui! Las cosas siempre cambian, siempre, pero no comprendía. No comprendía lo que años y años intente comprender, y creí comprender. Sé cuales fueron mis errores. Me di cuenta de ello, no demasiado tarde, porque nunca se es tarde para aprender…"_

* * *

**- *Flor Venenosa* -**

**Capítulo 5**

**- Como tú -**

Nunca se esperaba eso. Podría haberse esperado mil maldiciones o lágrimas en su rostro. Podría haberse esperado su calma pacifica, o su voz, su mente, intentando comprender el momento. O tal vez explicación a una pregunta antes de aquella acción.

El golpe fue tan duro que prácticamente lo sacó del templo de virgo, cayendo escaleras abajo, a la casa de Leo.

- ¿Shaka?- preguntó intrigado Aioria, quién pesadamente se levantaba del sofá. Varios de los invitados aún seguían ahí, recostados en los sillones. Pero el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el pilar despertó a algunos.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- interrogó impresionado.

Shaka no dijo nada, apretó los ojos, la espalda sí que le dolía. Y mucho, al chocar con ese pilar, le dejo un horrible dolor. Aioria lo ayudó a levantarse, a caminar, pero estaba débil. De pronto, el león se alarmó al sentir un cosmos tan agresivo descender a su casa.

- ¡Shun, detente!- Gritaba Hyoga intentando en vano, que el peli verde parará. Lo seguía, mas no podía hacer que se detuviera. Entraron por la entrada trasera de Leo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aioria cuando observó a Shun acercársele, de pronto, este soltó otro golpe a Shaka, haciéndolo caer al piso.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Shun?- gritó el león ante tal actitud, y no pudo detenerlo, al menos hasta que este pateara el rostro de Shaka, aún seguía en el suelo.

- ¡¿Shun?- Ikki vio la escena, algunos ya comenzaban a despertar, y al ver tal escándalo del peli verde, inclusive pensaron que seguían soñando.

Ikki junto con Aioria y Hyoga intentaron detenerlo. Saga y Marín fueron en ayuda de Shaka.

- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba furioso, encendiendo su cosmos hasta niveles máximos. Al final todos despertaron y quedaron atónitos al ver las actitudes del ojo esmeralda. - ¡Con un demonio, suéltenme!- Shun forcejeaba fuertemente, su enojo era tal, que a los tres juntos les estaba costando trabajo detenerlo. Aldebarán tomó entre sus enormes brazos al chico, para lograr retenerlo en un abrazo.

- ¡¿Shun, porque atacas a Shaka?- Interrogó Shina cuando despertó, y contribuía con Saga y Marín en ayudar a Shaka.

- ¡Shun, mírame, mírame!- Gritó Ikki, poniéndose frente él, para intentar calmarlo, mientras él seguía forcejeando en las brazos de Aldebarán.- ¡¿Tomaste tus pastillas?

- ¡Que las pastillas se vayan al carajo!- Gritó hecho una furia.- ¡Ahora suéltame Aldebarán!

- ¡¿Shun, te das cuenta de lo que haces? – preguntó Ikki, tomando el rostro de él con sus manos.- ¿Quieres ser alguien que no eres?

- Sí.- respondió molesto, y, en eso volteo la mirada a Shaka.- ¡Quiero ser alguien quién no soy!- gritó.- ¡Quiero saber que se siente, ser una persona repulsiva y miserable que solo juega con los sentimientos de las demás! ¡Quiero ser como tú!- apuntó con la mirada a Shaka, y de inmediato todos voltearon a verlo.- ¡Quiero saber si esa vida es perfecta por la cuál tú la sigas viviendo!

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó Kanon.

- Escucha Shun, debes tranquilizarte.- El patriarca tomó cartas en el asunto.- Esto no tienen por qué saberlo ellos.- Mencionó casi susurrándole.

- ¿De que hablan?- preguntó Milo.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Secundó Camus.

- ¡Pregúntenle a él!- gritó Shun-, ¡Pregúntenle a Shaka! ¡Él les responderá! – Marín y Saga, quién en esos momentos lo ayudaban a sostenerse, voltearon la mirada hacía él.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con esto Shun, Shaka?- interrogó Saga. Él permaneció en silencio.

- ¡Anda diles, diles lo que ocurrió anoche! ¡Cuando te fuiste de la reunión!

- Shaka…- Shina lo miró confundida.- No me digas que tú…- Mu se dio cuenta de que hacía falta alguien ahí, y recuerda que los vio salir. Mu y Shina lo miraban, él cerró los ojos.

- ¿Dime que es mentira lo que creo?- Le preguntó casi suplicándole.- Ella es como una alumna para mí al igual que Kiki…

- Mu…

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Alguien diga algo! – gritó Milo desesperado por no comprender lo que sucedía.

Shun logró zafar uno de sus brazos, y con este soltó un tremendo codazo al abdomen de Aldebarán haciendo que este lo soltara por inercia, y estando libre, se dirigió a Shaka para seguir golpeándole. Soltó otro golpe a su rostro, después al estomago.

- ¡Detente!- Saga y Marín intentaron nuevamente detenerlo, pero no pudieron, ya que él fue un poco más rápido, y los esquivo, Shaka cayó al piso y Shun comenzó a patearle.

Mu no hizo nada para detenerlo, porque sabía que Shaka no hacía nada para defenderse. Saori gritó.

- ¡Detente Shun!- Él la miró.- Recuerda por que Shaka está aquí… por favor no prosigas… - Sus ojos se inundaron entre lágrimas. Shun la miró, después volvió la mirada a Shaka escupiendo sangre de la boca y las heridas en su rostro.

- Metete con todas las putas que conozcas, pero no con los seres a quienes amas.- Dijo antes de salir de Leo para regresar a Virgo. Todos ahí quedaron llenos de estupefacción. Marín y Saga se encargaron de ayudar a Shaka a llevarlo al sofá más cercano, para que este pudiese sentarse.

- ¿Estas bien?- Saori corrió con él, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de la bolsa de su suéter y con este comenzó a limpiarle las heridas del rostro.- ¿Por que Shun haría algo como esto?

- Saori, por favor... déjalo...- Pidió Shaka, apartando con una mano, la mano de ella de su rostro.

- Shaka, por favor, déjame ayudarte.- Ella lo miró a los ojos.- Tan solo por esta vez...

- No,- Él se levantó tambaleante del sofá.

- Shaka, amigo... ¿Que pasó?- interrogó Shura.

- Nada, por favor.- Él se dirigía a la salida de Leo.

- No deberías caminar, Shun te dejo muy mal herido.- Aconsejó Aioros.

- No, él volteo la mirada, intentó sonreír, débilmente.- Tan solo déjenme estar un momento a solas...- Y salió, hacía Virgo.

Shun entró a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí de un azote. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza molesto. Se dirigió a su escritorio y lo arrojó con furia.

- ¿Shun?- June al escuchar el ruido tocó a su puerta. Vestía una bata blanca.- Shun...- Y sabía que él ya lo sabía.- ¡Shun! Ábreme. - Pidió, pero solo escuchaba como él azotaba todo a su alrededor.- Por favor ábreme...- Su voz se entrecortó. Se recargó en la puerta, se dejo caer, sollozando. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza de igual manera, intentando reprimir el llanto.- ¡Estúpida, estúpida!- se gritó a si misma.- ¡Shun por favor ábreme!

Entonces sintió su cosmos acercarse. Miró, Shaka entraba a los templos de Virgo. De inmediato se acercó a ella cuando la vio llorar en el suelo. Sintió como el aire le hacía falta.

_- ¿Por que lloras?- preguntó, intentando sonreírle dulcemente._

_- ¿Por que no llorar?- Respondió ella, que levantó la vista hacía él.- Mis lágrimas no son falsas, son parte de mí... ¿Por que no dejarlas fluir? _

- ¿June?- De inmediato se agachó a su lado.

- ¿Que pasó?- preguntó ella, que seguía sollozando.- ¡¿Que pasó?

- Shun... él te vio...- Desvió la mirada. Y ella levantó el rostro, para después ver el suyo, aún había pequeñas gotas de sangres, y heridas en el.

- ¿Él hizo esto?- preguntó cuando lo vio, tomándolo con delicadeza del rostro. Shaka no respondía, pero ella podía sentirlo en su mirada.- ¡Responde! ¡¿Él hizo esto?

- Eso no importa... solo fue un accidente...

- Demonios...- Susurró, mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Shaka la abrazó, para brindarle algo de tranquilidad, y ella se dejo refugiar en sus brazos. Lloraba tristemente, todo por una estupidez.

Shun dejo de azotar las cosas dentro de su habitación. Rápidamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza, ¡El dolor era insoportable! Busco con la mirada las pastillas. ¿Donde rayos estaban? Intentó buscarlas, entre ahora solo escombros. Dio algunos cuantos pasos pero el dolor era horrible, que cayó al suelo.

- Tranquilízate.- Susurraba Shaka a June, para calmarla, mientras tiernamente acariciaba sus cabellos.- No ocurre nada...

- Shaka... ¿Todos lo saben?

- No todos... pero eso no importa ahora...

Una figura se hizo presente, aparte de ellos dos, en el templo de Virgo. Ikki los miró por un momento y cerro los ojos. Era algo incomodo, no esperaba encontrarse una escena así. De inmediato se introdujo en la habitación de Shun sin decirles nada.

- ¡Shun!- Escucharon su gritó. June de inmediato se levanto deshaciéndose del abrazo, y se adentro a la habitación.- ¡Responde!- Ikki le mecía, el estaba inconciente. Seguramente no tomó las pastillas.

- ¡¿Que le sucede?- June se preocupo al verlo inconsciente entre los brazos de Ikki.- ¡¿Shun?

Shaka los miró salir de la habitación. A Ikki cargando entre brazos a Shun, y a June seguirlo preocupada. Pero él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ikki recostó a Shun en el sofá más cercano, y de inmediato comenzó a brindar pulsación a su pecho, mientras pedía a June que le diera respiración boca a boca cada que él dijera.

- ¿Que sucede?- Saori al sentir que el cosmos de Shun se debilitó, de inmediato corrió a Virgo. Observó a June y a Ikki intentando reanimarlo.

- ¡Demonios no responde!- gritó Ikki.

- ¿Shun?- Saori corrió con él.- ¿Que le paso?

- Fueron las pastillas, seguramente no las tomó.- Afirmó Ikki.

- ¡¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que no pueda respirar?- interrogó Saori.

- Cuando no las toma, el dolor invade su cabeza, y no deja funcionar bien su cerebro. Sabes muy bien que si el cerebro no funciona correctamente, no envía impulsos eléctricos al corazón y este deja de bombear sangre. Eso hace que le dé un paro cardiorespiratorio.

- ¡No reacciona!- June comenzó a preocuparse.

Shaka se levantó del suelo. Miró a Saori. Ella no sabía que hacer, Ikki hacía todo lo posible para reanimar el corazón de Shun, pero este no reaccionaba.

Continuará...


	6. Necedad

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

_"Me sentía bastante cansado como para continuar… llegue a repudiarme a mí mismo y a maldecir todo lo que en alguna vez creí, todo en lo que alguna vez soñé…"_

* * *

**- *Flor Venenosa* -**

**Capitulo 6**

**- Necedad -**

- ¡No funciona!- Ikki comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Detente.- Shaka se aproximo a ellos, su voz era suave.- Ahora Fénix, debes relajarte.

- ¿Qué dices?- interrogó él.

- Por favor, permíteme.- El anterior Virgo, tomó a Shun entre sus brazos y lo colocó en el suelo quedando a la misma altura.

- ¿Qué haces Shaka?- interrogó June.

- Por favor, ayúdame.- Levantó la mirada para verla. Ella asintió con la cabeza y también se agacho.

- Dale respiración boca a boca,- Ordenó él.

- ¿Qué haces?- Ikki seguía mirándolo, aunque ahora le importaba más aún lo que sucedía con Shun.

- No debes aplicar resucitaciones en un sofá, el lugar donde el cuerpo se recarga no es duro y plano, por lo cual no hace que el masaje que se aplica funcione.- Contestó, cuando June hizo lo que él pidió, comenzó a pulsar con sus manos. Ikki lo miró confundido, solo observaba como Shaka aplicaba de nuevo el masaje en el esternón de Shun.

Tardó unos minutos, pero Shun logró reaccionar. Comenzó a toser; sin embargo, cuando al fin pudo abrir sus esmeraldas, y divisar el rostro de Shaka muy cerca de él, soltó otro golpe.

- ¡Shun!- Ikki lo miró.- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? – El peli verde se intentaba sentar en el sofá con ayuda de June y Saori. Miró a Shaka que se cubría la nariz con una mano.

- Dolió…- Susurró, mirando, observando el rostro lleno de enfado de Shun. Este no dijo nada, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se encerró ahí. Ni si quiera permitió a Ikki entrar, pero no fue necesario, ya que el Fénix entro por sí solo forzando la cerradura. Al parecer él y Shun tenían mucho que hablar.

Shaka se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a su habitación, para poder vestir sus prendas y después marcharse de ahí. Saori se quedó a solas con June en la sala, y después la miró confundida, al notar su ropa, y además preguntarse qué hacía ella ahí.

- ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?- interrogó Saori mirando a June. Ella no dijo nada, pues no sabía cómo responder. Tal vez un "Sí…" o algo como "No…" Ni si quiera ella misma lo sabía. Permaneció estática, Saori esperaba una respuesta, pero no estaba enojada ni mucho menos. Aunque ella era parte de su orden, y si el "Sí" era su respuesta, que había violado las leyes impuestas por Athena, sabía que era una humana, después de todo eso era.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el anterior Virgo salió de su habitación, listo para irse. June lo miró caminar, Saori lo observo, con sus ojos cerrados. Dirigiéndose a la salida de Virgo.

- Es hora de irme.- Miró a Saori. Ella no supo qué hacer, sabía que no podría retenerlo por más tiempo, tal vez lo mejor era que él se fuera. No dijo nada, solo lo miró una última vez antes de que saliera del que alguna vez fue su templo.

- ¡Espera!- Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó el gritó y volteo. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, y el, cariñosamente le correspondió.

- Llorar es bueno.- Le susurro.

- ¿Te irás de nuevo?- Se aferro más al abrazo.

- No puedo quedarme.- Respondió.

- Te voy a extrañar.- Levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

- Y yo a ti June.- Le sonrió y se permitió a su mismo abrir sus parpados para mirar el rostro lleno de lágrimas de ella.- Cuídate y da ánimos. Por lo visto tienes amigos que te quieren mucho, tu lugar es con ellos.- Mencionó sonriente, recordando la paliza que acababa de recibir por parte de Shun.

- Adiós.- Ella le sonrió, aunque las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Cuídate ¿Quieres? – Él sonrió, después de ello, cerró los ojos, la dejo abrazarlo por un momento más, para después irse.

Suspiró, dejándola a ella sola en las escaleras. Saori miró todo por la entrada de Virgo, aquel escenario, y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía el dolor que le profanaba la tranquilidad. Verlo marcharse dejaba una grieta que tal vez no sería llenada fácilmente en su vida. O quizá, nunca sea llenada…

- Adiós Shaka…- Susurró para sí misma.

- Al parecer no pudimos hacer nada por él.- Shion apareció a lado de ella.- Pero nunca se pierde la esperanza.

- En eso quiero creer.- Respondió mientras lo seguía viendo, bajando las escaleras, y dejándose acariciar por el viento.

El anterior Virgo, siguió su camino a Leo. Ahí, los únicos que seguían eran Dohko, junto a Shiryu y Shunrei. Hyoga, Camus y Milo todavía permanecían ahí junto a Marín quién se hallaba con Aioria. Ellos lo miraron cuando pasaba por el templo, para proseguir su camino, e irse.

- ¿Shaka?- Llamo el León.

- Es hora de irme Aioria.- Respondió deteniéndose por un momento. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, para permitirse a si mismo apreciar el rostro de sus amigos, quisiera que esa no fuera la última vez que los verá, pero sabe que tal vez es lo mejor.- Me alegro tanto de verlos nuevamente.

- Y nosotros a ti.- Respondió Marín.

- Cuídate amigo.- Le sonrió Dohko.- Sabes que aquí siempre serás recibido, no importa lo que pase…

- Ahora sabrán que no soy el mismo de antes.- Respiro dificultosamente antes de proseguir.- Sería muy difícil, ya no hay porque fingir.

- Lo sabemos…- Shiryu lo miró. Hyoga lo observaba, según lo que había oído por parte de Shun, para Shaka, esto debía ser algo de lo más difícil.

Sin decir nadie nada, Shaka prosiguió su camino. Cuando salió del templo de Leo, respiro profundamente el aire, porque sentía que este le hacía falta. Comenzó ascender a Cáncer. Sabía que era más fácil se él hubiera decidido teletransportarse desde un inicio a su apartamento, que bajar las casas restantes. Pero no podía irse así, sin ver una última vez todos sus rostros. Y siguió solo, simplemente bajando los escalones. Siempre él.

Al final entro por la salida trasera del templo de Cáncer. Ahí Máscara de Muerte hablaba sonriendo junto a Aioros, Shura y Afrodita. Parecían pasarla de lo mejor, pues sus sonrisas lo decían todo. Pero sus risas cesaron cuando lo sintieron entrar. Todos lo miraron, recordando los eventos ocurridos minutos antes. Sonrieron amablemente cuando Shaka entraba al templo.

- Te extrañaremos Shaka.- Afirmó Shura.

- Y yo a ustedes.- Respondió él sonriendo.

- Sabes que siempre existen las posibilidades de que regreses amigo.- Afrodita le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias.

- Cuídate, y esperemos no nos visites de ahora en adelante cada cinco años.- Máscara de Muerte echo a reír. Los demás rieron con él, y Shaka sonrió. Después de ello prosiguió su camino.

Las despedidas siempre son duras, sí, y más aún cuando se cree que no se volverá a ver jamás. Pues estaba decidido, no volvería verlos jamás, y lo sabe. Sí, eso es seguro, los va a extrañar, no cabe duda.

- Soñar siempre es bello…- Pensó en esos instantes, mientras bajaba a Géminis. Saga y Kanon discutían por sobre quién fue él que dejo caer el cepillo de Saga en el inodoro.

- ¡Yo no fui, ya lo dije!- Exclamó Kanon, sobándose las cien harto de escuchar los gritos de su gemelo.

- ¿Y quién más fue?- Reclamó.- ¡Ni modo que yo!

- No, pero si tú…- Se calló al observar que Shaka entraba al templo de Géminis. Quedaron callados, silencio se apodero de sus bocas, lo miraron. Shaka continuó su camino, se detuvo al estar frente a ellos. Sonrió.

- Ah llegado la hora de mi partida.- Les sonrió.- Gracias por todo.

- ¡Por favor Shaka!- Exclamó Kanon.- ¡Dejemos las formalidades a un lado!- y lo abrazó fraternalmente. El rubio se respingo un poco por este acto, pero no tardo en corresponderle. Después de Kanon, siguió Saga. Ambos gemelos sonrieron divertidos al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shaka.

- Cuídate Shaka.

- Tú has lo mismo Saga.- Les miró una última vez. Comenzó a caminar, dejando a los gemelos atrás.

- Esperemos volver a vernos pronto.- Le gritó Saga, el rubio volteo.- Nunca se sabe que puede pasar.- Shaka agradeció a quién fuera, tal vez no a los dioses ni a su destino, agradeció simplemente tener amigos como ellos. Siguió bajando, ahora seguía Tauro.

Aldebarán reír contento, en compañía de Shina y Kiki. Alegres de las ocurrencias del menor. Sonrieron aún más al ver al anterior santo de Virgo pasar por la casa. Shaka se detuvo.

- Me despido.- Dirigió sus palabras a ellos.- Adiós.

- Amigos.- Aldebarán se acercó a él para brindarle un fuerte abrazo.- Nunca digas adiós, porque es como decir qué prefieres morir antes de vivir, no es razonable. No es verdadero.- Aldebarán sonrió.

- Tienes razón.- Shaka les miró.

- Te voy a extrañar amigo.- Alguna lagrimilla rebelde bajo por la mejilla del aprendiz de Aries.

- Sabes que yo también te extrañaré Kiki.- Le revolvió los cabellos dulcemente. Después de ello, miró a Shina. Su máscara de metal le daba una apariencia fría e indiferente.

- Cuídate tú también Shina.

- Sí.- Respondió cortante. No dijo nada. El rubio cerró los ojos, prosiguió su camino. Pero antes de salir una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.- Shaka por favor, dime que no es verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó él.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?

- ¿Eso importa ahora?

- Siempre importara el momento, y ahora tu momento no es sincero.- Ella se permitió quitarse la máscara.- Lo veo en tus ojos.

- Shina…- Sonrió, y ella le abrazo.- Eres una gran amiga mujer.- Ella reprimió el llanto.- ¿Observas que el momento es sincero?- preguntó él.- Tus ojos lo dicen con esas pequeñas gotas que derraman.

- Tonto.- Mencionó fingiendo enojo.- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.- Le sonrió una última vez, y después de ello se fue, para bajar a Aries, y después, desaparecer de ahí.

_- ¿Te gusta soñar?-preguntó ella._

_- ¿Soñar?- repitió la incógnita.- Claro.- Afirmó._

_- Soñar siempre es bello…- Suspiró pausadamente, dejándose llevar por la brisa del aire._

Ahora, estando en la entrada de Aries; Mu platicaba junto a Seiya, hablándole sobre que debía dejar de usar su armadura. Ya no había si quiera peleas, por la pobre armadura de Pegaso aún terminaba rota por los arduos entrenamientos de su portador. Una sonrisa pilla se dibujaba en los labios del castaño.

Después de ello voltearon la mirada, alguien entraba por la parte trasera de Aries.

- Shaka…- Mencionó Seiya al verlo aproximarse a ellos.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Me voy ahora Seiya…- Le respondió él.

- ¿Tan pronto?- interrogó con un tono triste.

- Así tiene que ser.- Respondió.

- Comprendo.- Lo tomó por un hombro.- Si tú no nos visitas, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros ¡Eh! – Amenazó en tonó divertido, el rubio sonriendo ante dicha amenaza.

- Shaka…- Mu lo miró.

- Mu…- Era la hora.- Perdón por los inconvenientes amigo.- El lemuriano cerró sus ojos, no dijo nada. Shaka entendió el hablar de sus pasos y movimientos. Era hora de irse. Caminó, dirigiéndose a la salida del primer templo. Y, cuando ya se encontraba fuera, respiro una enorme bocanada de aire, pues la necesitaba tanto. Era hora de irse. Pero antes, pudo sentir su cosmos hablarle directamente.

- _No existen los inconvenientes amigo_.- Sonrió al escucharlo una última vez.- _Solo son los momentos adecuados._

- _Adiós Mu._

- _Adiós Shaka_.

Y ya apagado su cosmos, prosiguió su camino. Sus pies andando por el piso siempre polvoso, y el aire, siempre estúpido recorrerle todo. Bastaba con decir que quería quedarse para cambiar todo, pero había algo que no le dejaba hacerlo. No quería desilusionarse de nuevo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pensaba? ¡¿Desilusionarse de nuevo? ¡No! ¡No se desilusionaría él, si no a sus amigos! ¡¿Para qué darles esperanzas en vano? ¡Esas no existen! ¡No las necesitaban, ni él ni ellos! ¡Deja que se pudra él solo, siempre solo!

Comenzó a correr, tanto, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Era buen ejercicio, pero lo hacía porque quería sentirse libre como yacía mucho que no lo sentía. De pronto paró, su corazón latía rápidamente, la vida se le estaba escapando de las manos y él no hacía nada al respecto. Los años pasaban, siempre, comenzaba a envejecer y seguía siendo miserable. ¿A dónde irá ahora? ¿Regresará a su hogar? ¿Y dónde está su hogar? ¿En donde las prostitutas le brinden sus servicios gratis? ¿Dónde estén las bebidas, la gente llena de ímpetu, siempre lo mismo? ¿Dónde?

Sería fácil llegar a Londres, ahí estaba su actual vivienda. Era hora de usar las técnicas que aprendió durante su vida, es más sencillo teletransportarse y usar tu cosmos que ir en avión. Aunque podía hacerlo para perder el tiempo, pues su vida ahora era simplemente miserable. ¿En qué gastarlo?

– o – o –

La noche era oscura, siempre es así. Lluvia por los barrios bajos, el aroma a cigarro y alcohol, que siempre se acompaña. Vamos, otra noche, es diferente, pero a la vez es igual. Bajo el juego de sombras y sensaciones. Aprende bajo las líneas que dibuja la lluvia, entra en acciones, con las luces siempre presentes.

Entraron a la habitación de golpe. La chica sonreía alcoholizada al igual que él. Se recostó en la cama y él le siguió. Besos y caricias, siempre es igual. Qué más da, ya está ahí. Una conversación estúpida y cortante, vamos ahora. La besa, ella sonríe, mientras le desabrocha la camisa azul. Y él se deshace de su blusa negra. Sí, continúa en su labor. No es más que un simple juego.

- _Ayer soñé contigo.- Afirmó feliz._

_- ¿A sí?- preguntó entre divertido y curioso. Pues con ella solía ser más feliz y abierto que con nadie más._

_- Sí.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- Soñé que tú y yo jugábamos, por los campos que se extienden más allá de lo que se ve a lo lejos. _

_- ¿Jugar?_

_- A sí es, tú intentabas atraparme, pero te caíste.- Comenzó a reír divertida._

La chica desconocida bajo sus manos hacía el pantalón de él para poder quitárselo, pues comenzaba a fastidiarse. Pero de pronto sintió como él cesaba en sus caricias y besos. No continuó con su labor de dejarla sin nada, ni su ropa, ni su virginidad.

Entonces lo miró confundida. Y él abrió los ojos, la miró. Nunca lo hacía, no solía abrir sus parpados. Ella quedo prendada a su mirada, pues esta era hermosa, pues en toda la noche que le hablo él no se digno a verla. Siempre los ojos cerrados.

Se levantó de sobre encima de ella. No continuó. Se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella.

- Vete.- Ordenó.

- Pero…

- ¿Segura que deseas continuar esto con un desconocido?

- Tú…

- Vete por favor, no regreses. Aléjate y entra a la seguridad de tu hogar. El alcohol es un buen ayudante, más no un buen amigo.

Y ella desconcertada así lo hizo. Cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento cuando ella se fue. Se dirigió a su habitación. La cama distendida, todo desordenado. Miró por un momento. Molesto comenzó a hacer lo mismo que cierto chico hacía en la mañana. Todo, comenzó a destrozarlo. ¡Esto no era digno! ¡Nada! ¿Cuántas chicas ya habían pasado por aquella cama? No quiere ni pensarlo.

Cuando termina de desordenar, se deja caer al suelo consiente. No él no era digno de nada, no lo era. Virgo era su signo, nada más que la virginidad. ¡Pero él no era nada de eso! ¡Ni pureza, ni castidad, ni justicia o estabilidad había en él! ¿Qué era? ¿En que se había convertido? ¿Dónde estaba el Shaka justo que alguna vez hubo? ¿Dónde se encontraba el Shaka fuerte y estable que todos conocieron alguna vez? Y más aún… ¿Qué fue del Shaka que se permitió a sí mismo, amar a todos incondicionalmente? ¿Quién era él?

- _¿Me caí? – preguntó confundido._

_- Sí.- respondió sonriendo.- Pero es bueno caerse ¿No crees?_

_- Caer…- La miró.- Siempre…_

_- ¿Los sueños siempre son lo que queremos ver?- Preguntó ella._

_- Sí.- Respondió él._

_- ¿Y qué sucede cuando tenemos un mal sueño?_

Prontamente se abrazo a sí mismo, tirado en el firme y frió azulejo blanco. Con la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana como su ahora única iluminación. Esto no era más que necedad propia de él, siempre él. Prontamente, quedó profundamente dormido.

– o – o –

Lluvia. Eso era. Se observa la neblina. Y es hermoso el paisaje. Siempre lo es si así se desea.

Siente como las gotas caen a empapar su rostro. Siempre es buena la lluvia, siempre es bueno el frío y la neblina.

Es de mañana. ¿Dónde está?

Su hogar, quiere creer. Pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

- No imaginaba encontrarte aquí.- Escuchó una voz conocida hablar a sus espaldas.

- Fénix.- Habló, levantando el rostro al cielo.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Suspiró.

- ¿Y cómo está tu hermano?

- Ya se encuentra más tranquilo.- Respondió sobándose la cabeza.- Últimamente pierde los estribos fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué?- interroga extrañado.

- Bueno, de hecho eso de hace algunos años.- Respondió.- Parece que todo el tiempo está molesto, pero el medicamento lo vuelve a la normalidad. Aunque solo fue una la ocasión en que su furia llegó a causarle más allá de un dolor de cabeza.

- Tú hermano tiene sentimientos hermosos.- Afirmó él.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Lo tomó por el hombro.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Tú lo sabes.- El rubio suspiró y se dejo caer al suelo sucio y mojado.- Shaka… ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.- Respondió.- No ocurre nada desde hace años.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado?

- El cambio no todas las veces es malo.

- ¿Y en esta ocasión lo es?- interrogó, pero él no dijo nada. El Fénix lo miró.- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

- ¿Qué es el amor Ikki?- preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué dices?- Lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué es el amor?- repitió la interrogante.- Aquel sentimiento que impulso a Athena y los caballeros a proteger a la humanidad. ¿Qué es?

- ¿Has amado?- preguntó.

- Eso creí, Athena.

- ¿Saori?-. Se llenó de intriga.- ¿La amas? – Shaka asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo no amarla?

- ¿Es por ella que te alejaste del santuario Shaka?

- No.- Respondió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Vuelvo a preguntarte Ikki… ¿Qué es el amor?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo… creí saber que es el amor Ikki.- El Fénix prontamente se dio cuenta de que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas de Shaka, rodando sobre sus mejillas.- Vaya… con que así se sentía llorar…- intentó fingir con la voz entrecortada.

- Shaka… tú te enamoraste de Saori ¿No es así?- El negó con el rostro.

- Me enamoré.- Afirmó.- De alguien de quién nunca debí amar de esa manera.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Aún lo recuerdo, y eso es algo que tal vez tú deberías saber.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Fue lo que sucedió, en aquella ocasión.- Sonrió débilmente.- Y simplemente llegué tarde.

Continuará…


	7. Solo un sueño

** Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen,__si no a su creador: Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki y Toei. Fic sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

_Recuerdo los momentos que yacían guardados en los más profundos y recónditos lugares de mi memoria…_

_Cuando fui tan solo un bebé, recuerdo haber visto los ojos de aquella a la que tal vez debí llamar "mamá" en mi corta edad… desde muy pequeño la perdí… desde muy pequeño aprendí de la vida muchas cosas. A los dos años caminé, a los tres años ya sabía leer… a los cuatro años comencé a meditar en vez de jugar, a los cinco años me di cuenta del mundo en el que vivía… a los seis años lloraba por la pobreza de espíritu de las personas, y me lamentaba por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo… a los siete años me convertí en portador de la armadura de Virgo… un cargo que tal vez no se me debió conceder…_

_Y la razón… ¿Cómo podría yo representar la constelación de virginidad, que trae consigo pureza de alma e inocencia de corazón, sí yo mismo no la poseo?_

_Pero así es la vida de irónica, puesto que se está despierto cuando en realidad se está dormido, y cuando se sueña es cuando realmente se vive… Así es…_

* * *

—***Flor Venenosa*—**

**Capítulo 7**

— **Solo un sueño —**

Shaka miraba como las luces fosforescentes de distintos colores llamativos iluminaban las calles en la oscuridad de la densa noche que en aquel momento hacía acto de presencia en su camino.

Los diversos clubs nocturnos que se encontraban a su alrededor cosa de todos los días, no obstante al anterior caballero de la Virgen ya no le apetecía visitar a alguno de ellos. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, contemplado cada historia vivida ahí y cada recuerdo en esos lugares de mundos diferentes al que él jamás creyó ser participe.

Parado en una gélida acera permanecía ahí, viendo el tiempo pasar frente a él y despedirse en todo momento. Un segundo que ya ha transcurrido, jamás regresará.

Y cada noche cuando llegaba después de su trabajo, directo a su pequeño departamento, se paraba unos instantes a contemplar el mundo al que alguna vez perteneció, solo para repetirse que no debía volver ahí.

Habían transcurrido ya seis meses desde la última vez que estuvo en el santuario. Seis meses de soledad y silencio. Seis meses en el que se había prometido a sí mismo cambiar. Y día a día lo intentaba, pero sabía que aún faltaba mucho para calmar esa tristeza y vacío que habían envuelto su espíritu.

Miraba a los chicos y chicas reír alcoholizados salir de los bares riendo y con candentes movimientos tomarse para sí mismos y saciar sus deseos animales. Y era ahí cuando se miraba entre todos y ellos y comprendía cómo era la mirada desde un ángulo diferente.

Algunas gélidas gotas de lluvia rozaron sus finas facciones, y de pronto, lo que comenzó como una simple llovizna terminó en una lluvia clara y un tanto fuerte. Pero Shaka permaneció ahí, en la acera, sin moverse y él solo contemplaba como la gente corría a sus hogares para evitar mojarse. ¿Qué debería hacer él? ¿Debería permanecer ahí y contemplar el tiempo transcurrir de la misma manera, o correr a la tibieza de su hogar y evitar pescar una enfermedad?

Solo levantó el rostro, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo permitió que la lluvia le acariciara. El contacto lo hacía sentirse por momentos cortos; como aquel pequeño niño que solía jugar con el agua para divertirse.

— _¡En el Ganges no debes chapotear! — Le habían gritado cuando pequeño uno de los sujetos que hacía continuamente rituales, pues para él, esa era una falta de respeto. Y Shaka en su inocencia, solo permaneció en silencio y quietud bajando la mirada. Entonces contempló, como su cuerpo medio hundido se topaba con algo, aquel era un cadáver abandonado hacía mucho ahí, que sus huesos comenzaban ya a vislumbrarse. Sintió asco, con duros esfuerzos y con sus pequeñas manitas trató de evitar salir lo que en su estomago se había revuelto._

Sabía que le hubiese gustado jugar cuando pudo hacerlo. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo ya… ¿Verdad?

Entonces caminando bajo la lluvia y las gotas recorrerle el cuerpo por dentro de la camisa mojada comenzó a seguir su sendero de regreso a casa.

A veces se preguntaba si fue correcta la manera en cómo le enseñaron a vivir cuando pequeño. Eso no significaba que las enseñanzas de su maestro Buda fueran malas ¡No, claro que no! Cada palabra que él le había pronunciado para transmitir su sabiduría no debía pasarse por alto. ¡Sería un estúpido si así lo hiciera! Sin embargo, con el tiempo pudo comprender que la sabiduría no podía ser transmitida y que él debía hallarla por sí solo.

Su infancia entera la dedicó a meditar, a sentir tristeza y dolor por el mundo, a sentir aflicción por la muerte que arrasa con la vida de un ser humano, cuando esté cree haber hallado la felicidad. Cuando era pequeño e inocente, aprendió a llorar, en vez de sonreír. Cuando era pequeño, solo aprendió a ver el dolor del mundo, que su pureza se convirtió en amargura. Una amargura que se volvió egolatría. Porque él era, quien podía hablar con el iluminado, y quién conocía varios secretos de la vida, quién gozaba de una fuerza de espíritu inquebrantable y se jactaba de su sabiduría y poder, porqué era él quien miraba a las demás personas y su miseria con ojos desdeñosos y cargados de lastima, pues para él, eran personas pedidas, que no conocían nada de la vida, y sufrían por cosas triviales, mientras que él no.

Pero… ¿Él era feliz? La respuesta era fácil. No.

Él no era feliz, y sin darse cuenta, también sufría por dentro.

Llegó a su apartamento y se deshizo de la camisa blanca que estaba por completo mojada, dejando al descubierto su torso y siguiendo a su habitación tomó una suave toalla para secarse. Después de ello tomó una suave playera de algodón y se vistió, también mudándose los pantalones.

No cenó nada, y lo único que hizo fue acostarse en su suave cama. Sí, aquella en la que había tenido distintas compañías en varias noches. Pero no se enfocó en eso. Solo se dedicó a sentir la suavidad de las sábanas y como su espalda descansaba después de un día de trabajo donde estuvo de pie la mayoría del tiempo, como encargado de una tienda de ropa para hombres donde él tenía que atender a las diversas clientelas. No era un grandioso trabajo, pero tampoco era lo peor del mundo. Trabajo que por supuesto no tardó en conseguir hacía poco por su elegante y juvenil apariencia que sin duda atraería a la clientela, por ser también una marca reconocida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber vivido una vida llena de peleas encarnizadas, de sangre, sudor, dolor y lágrimas. A pesar de haber vivido una vida cansada ¡E inclusive haber muerto ya! Comprendía por qué los seres humanos gustaban de dormir después de días agotadores como aquellos donde había tenido una jornada de empleo dura y que lo único que ansiaban era el llegar por la noche y sentir la suavidad de un colchón y rendirse a los brazos de Hipnos.

Los sueños… ¿Qué son los sueños?

Se dio cuenta de cuanta alegría le causaban los sueños, esos profundos ensueños que se realizaban cuando su corazón no estaba aciago y tranquilidad había logrado aunque sean cortos. Y se preguntó ¿Qué sucedía en aquellos sueños que el alma era feliz por momentos, que el alma se sentía tranquila, pero llena, de esa alegría, pero que no parecía ser superficial, esa serenidad, esa apaciguado dominio sobre dispersos sentimientos que la mayoría de las veces nunca se venían venir, sin saber si el tiempo existía o no, si la eternidad era un segundo, y en un segundo toda una eternidad, sin saber ya nada y solo esa calma sensación de simple tranquilidad? ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Cerró sus parpados y decidió dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se dio un baño en la ducha para después desayunar e irse de nuevo a su empleo. Vistiendo un pantalón de vestir negro, un suéter con cuello francés color beige y una gabardina negra, salió de nuevo a su trabajo al que no hacía mucho tiempo había conseguido y sin embargo la paga era buena.

— Alexandre ¿Estás seguro? ¡Sabes que no podemos decepcionar a nuestros patrocinadores! — Exclamó la chica de cabellos cortos y lacios con una mirada magenta que denotaba preocupación.

— Lo siento señorita Agnés, pero es verdad, Ilias e Isis cancelaron, tuvieron un accidente mientras conducían en estado de ebriedad. Chocaron contra un árbol y se dislocaron varios huesos. Aunque hayan podido venir no creo que haya servido de mucho. — Opinó el chico castaño y de piel lacia.

— Buenos días Agnés. — Saludó el rubio a la dueña del lugar quien hablaba con el chico encargado de la administración pública.

— ¡Shaka, que bueno que has venido, tenemos un problema! — Exclamó la gerente del lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ilias e Isis no van a poder venir a la sesión de fotografías para la nueva línea de ropa para caballero y joven ¡Y la presentación de las diapositivas con los representantes es en tres días! — Dijo alarmada la chica. — Necesitamos conseguir a modelos cuanto antes ¿Conoces a alguno?

— Lo siento mucho Agnés, pero no, no conozco a nadie quién pueda reemplazarlo.

— Diablos… — La chica se quedó pensando por unos momentos. — Alexandre ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Cuestionó preocupada.

Entre tanto, Shaka se dirigió a su lugar rutinario, que era la sección de ropa casual, mientras que algunos clientes comenzaron a entrar y el rubio los atendió.

Sin embargo, la puerta de cristal de la entrada fue abierta por una suave y delicada mano blanquecina y delgada, que impregnaba un aura de paz, mientras sus pasos despaciosos avanzaban hasta adentrarse en la tienda.

Su mirada esmeralda se posaba curiosa por el lugar, buscando a esa persona a la que venía buscando desde hacía algunos días atrás. Y cuando divisó una cascada de hebras doradas resplandecer tras la recta y delgada espalda del indio, pudo sonreír al concretar que su objetivo se hallaba ahí.

Entonces apresuró el paso y con un roce en el hombro lo llamo.

— ¿Shaka?

— ¿En qué puedo servirle? — Preguntó virándose hacía él con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato reparó en que aquella persona se trataba de… — ¿Shun? — Y por un instante la incertidumbre inundó su corazón. — ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

— Vine a verte amigo. — Le sonrió.

— Pero… yo creí que desde nuestro último encuentro tú…

— Por eso he venido. Quería pedirte disculpas por como actué, y te traté. Yo no suelo ser así… — Bajó la mirada apenado. — A pesar de que me salvaste la vida te seguí golpeando… fue muy tonto de mi parte hacerlo, perdóname… — En el rostro delicado de Andrómeda se notaba que su pasividad había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

— No tienes porqué pedir disculpas, tal vez yo lo merecía… ella es tu amiga y es comprensible que te preocupes.

— Lo sé, pero esa no es la razón por la que he venido. — Entonces levantó de nuevo la mirada y lo vio un poco preocupado. El rubio no tardó en reparar el dejó de duda en los ojos esmeraldas de Shun.

— ¿Sucede algo malo en el santuario?

— No, no, no es nada malo, de hecho, pero es algo que estoy seguro que te incumbe.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Bueno… yo no sé cómo decirlo… — Entonces ladeó un poco la mirada. — Tengo un poco de hambre.

— ¿Eso era lo que te costaba trabajo decir? — Shaka levantó una ceja.

— ¡No! Es solo que tengo hambre. — Sonrió Shun con pena e inocencia rascándose la nuca. — No he desayunado y ayer tampoco cené. — Dijo para intentar calmar la situación.

— Ah… pues, te puedo llevar a una cafetería que no esté muy lejos de aquí. La gerente es muy comprensible y accesible, yo creo que si le pido algunos minutos me dejé salir.

— Sí, por favor… — La verdad el peli verde no tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería decirle a Shaka sobre una situación tan delicada ahí en su trabajo.

Entonces el rubio le pidió a Shun que lo siguiera y en la recepción seguía Agnés muy preocupada junto a Alexandre.

— ¡Demonios Alexandre, Ross tampoco puede venir! ¡¿Por qué el mundo se confabulo en mi contra justamente hoy?! — Decía lastimada porque seguramente perdería su trabajo si decepcionaba a sus patrocinadores.

— Señorita Agnés relájese. — Pidió el castaño.

Agnés respiró del uno al diez tratando de serenarse cuando de pronto frente a ella se divisó su salvación: El escultural Shaka iba acompañado de un joven y apuesto chico de cabellos verdes, con mirada angelical que representaba la juventud que necesitaba para su nueva línea.

— ¡Shaka eres mi salvación! — Corrió con él y abrazó al rubio y al peliverde. — ¡Me conseguiste modelos!

— ¿Disculpe señorita Agnés? — Cuestionó confundido el rubio.

— ¡Sí, tú y tu amigo serán mis modelos! ¡Y no pueden decir no! — Enfocó su mirada más dura.

— ¿Modelos? — Preguntó Shun como no comprendiendo.

— ¡Así es! — Agnés había dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa radiante.

— No señorita Agnés, no comprende… — Intentó suavizar las cosas, pues del tiempo que llevaba ahí, sabía ya por experiencia que si su jefa quería algo luchaba por el hasta que lo conseguía. — Nosotros no somos nada de eso…

— ¡No digas más! — La pelinegra —. ¡Mañana los quiero aquí temprano!

— Pero… — Shun estaba contrariado.

— Señorita Agnés nosotros no… — Dijo Shaka con un ligero temblor.

— Shaka, firmaste un contrato y debes cumplir mis órdenes. Además te aumentaré el sueldo y también le pagaré a tu amigo si cumples mis expectativas. — Entonces los miro entre una mezcla suplicante y a la vez aterradora —. Por favor… si haces esto, no solo lo haces por el trabajo, también salvas mi pellejo. ¿Sí?

— Bueno… — El rubio volvió la vista ha Shun y preguntó —. ¿Lo harías?

— ¡Por favor! — Agnés junto sus manos en posición de plegaria. Y eso claro estaba, porque a Shun no podía obligarlo a nada.

Y como era de esperarse el peliverde aceptó, pues como característica de él, no podía por más que quisiera, abandonar a Agnés a su suerte.

Cuando aceptaron, Shaka pidió algún tiempo libre para salir y su encargada dichosa a más no poder les dejó ir.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron algunas cuadras hacía una cafetería cercana. El peliverde pidió algo de café con galletas mientras Shaka nuevamente consumió algo de té.

— ¿Y bien Shun? ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

— Bueno Shaka, yo… — Suspiró. — En el santuario ha sucedido algo imprevisto. Y bueno… no sé cómo decirlo… lo que sucede es…

El rubio observó como Shun articuló las palabras temblorosas y con una carga llena de miedo e intriga. Y mientras las escuchaba, el mundo entero se detuvo, inclusive su corazón mismo. Lo que Shun le decía era por completo algo nuevo para él, y a decir verdad no sabía que pensar sobre lo sucedido.

— _¿Es tu primera vez? — Cuestionó una chica de tez morena clara, que se acercaba a él y con ternura lo tomaba de la mano para sacarlo del fétido río. — Pequeño._

— _Yo, bueno… — La suave y delgada voz del pequeño rubio no pudo articularse bien, y este solo asintió con la cabeza. _

— _Es comprensible. — Ella le sonrió —, La primera vez que vine hace algunos años a la peregrinación también sentí muchas nauseas. Y también quise chapotear en el río… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?_

— _Shaka ¿Y tú? — El pequeño de tres años la miró con sus finos ojos celestes que cargaban con la inocencia de un niño que miraba con curiosidad e interés el mundo, y a ella también._

— _Mi nombre es Hadiya, un gusto conocerte. — Le sonrió con sinceridad._

— Shaka… — Se denotaba en la respiración de Shun que no sabía cómo iba a decirlo lo siguiente. — Ella solo me lo ha contado a mí, nadie más lo sabe y me pidió que viniera

— ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? — Preguntó Shaka intrigado.

— Quiero que tomes esto con calma, por favor... — Shun suspiró y eso solo hacía que Shaka se intrigara más—June, bueno, ella está... embarazada… de ti…

— Ella… — El rubio sintió que de pronto, su corazón se detuvo y al instante latió con mayor fuerza. — June está…

— Sí, y necesita que la veas urgentemente… por ahora quiero que olvides el pasado amigo. — Dijo Shun comprensivo —. Ella comprenderá si no quieres aceptar las responsabilidades, pero tienes que entender que su estadía y reputación en el santuario corren peligro. — Entonces la preocupación se dibujó en los ojos de Shaka y también en los del peliverde.

— Las leyes de Athena…

Continuará…

* * *

**Nda:** Yo adoro la pareja ShunxJune, pero lo siento mucho! En este fic tal vez no haya mucho de ese pairing. Y de hecho del ShakaxJune es extremadamente raro, pero Shakita debe aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. XD

Bien, estaba haciendo tarea en la compu y aproveché para escribir este capi, ya lo tenía adelantado (¡Benditos borradores!) pero ahora, debo hacer un alebrige (¿Alguna sujerencia?) y estaba viendo un tutorial y pensé "Ya valí un bledo" soy pésima para las manualidades. Me voy a trabajar, jaja me han dejado mucha tarea, el otro día hasta canté frente a mi clase (trabajo en equipo que terminé presentando yo… ¬¬ bueno, no todo) Se cuidan, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
